


An unusual tale about ordinary changes

by misei05fsr



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU, Other, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misei05fsr/pseuds/misei05fsr
Summary: "Estoy solo" se repetía una y otra vez. Junto a los restos de su hogar, Dante no podía hacer más que llorar. -Debo irme...- decía mientras caminaba en dirección a la ciudad. Jamás había ido solo, no recordaba poder hacer cosas sin ayuda. Era sólo un niño. Tomó su espada como último recuerdo de lo que dejaba atrás y decidió comenzar su camino.
Relationships: Dante & Lady (Devil May Cry), Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Overture

Parte 1: Overture

En algún lugar de algún pueblo lejano había un joven silbando.

-Doscientos menos cincuenta, menos cuarenta y menos nueve y noventa y nueve…-

El muchacho tarareaba una canción a la vez que digitaba los números en una calculadora pequeña. Mientras más cifras tachaba del papel, su rostro palidecía.

Al terminar con el último nombre de la lista se llevó las manos a la cabeza del susto.

-Sólo tengo diez dólares para sobrevivir hasta mi siguiente trabajo! - gritó muy aturdido.

Tenía hambre y afuera parecía que se caía el cielo. Pronto comenzaría la tormenta y él se encontraba demasiado cansado para salir a buscar algún trabajo. Al menos la luz y el gas los había pagado, pero en la nevera sólo tenía tres trozos de la pizza de la tarde.

Este era un fin de semana normal para Dante.

Antes de entrar en pánico pensó que otras veces se había visto en peor situación. Miró alrededor y en una esquina de la mesa había una carta con su nombre cuidadosamente escrito. Era de Lady, una muchacha que conoció en sus curiosos trabajos. La última vez que se vieron, ella se encontraba muy ebria discutiendo con un sujeto que le había estropeado la moto. Dante pagó los daños y llevó a Lady a su casa. La reparación lo dejó sin comer por un día, pero entre ellos había algunas deudas. Posiblemente la carta se la había entregado en algún momento de la semana y por descuido la había abandonado a su suerte. La desdobló y encontró cincuenta dólares con una pequeña nota. Sencillamente escribía "Gracias." Ahora podía irse a la cama tranquilo.

Era del tipo de persona que abandonaba sus cosas a su propia suerte. Según él, las cosas tomaban su propio camino para volver con él. Si tenía suerte.

En la cocina calentó agua y esperó a que salieran burbujas para poder ponerlo en la tetera con el té. Al menos podía dormir con un sabor de "Fresa del Bosque" hoy y mañana buscar algo que comer. "Sólo son dos cucharas." Mientras esperaba que se hiciera miró el reloj. Diez de la noche.

Cerró los ojos al sentir el suave olor de la infusión. Repentinamente alguien empezó a aporrear la puerta. Golpeaba la madera con tanta fuerza que podría estar pateando la entrada. Dante dio un brinco del susto. La puerta se salió de su marco y provocó un sonido tan estrepitoso que se movieron las ventanas. Dante gritó del susto.

Una figura delgada caminaba entre las sombras. El viento y la lluvia entraron creando un ambiente tétrico. Estaba a punto de desenfundar su espada cuando la figura se descubrió el rostro y le devolvió una mirada inexpresiva.

-Por qué gritas tanto? - le dijo.

-Ver… ver… veee…-apenas le salían las palabras. Su expresión, su cabello, sus ojos celestes igual a los suyos eran inconfundibles.

-Estás haciendo un escándalo, Dante…-

Dante se aproximó corriendo a él.

-Hermanitoooo…- gritó con los brazos abiertos.

Antes que Dante llegará a tocarlo, Vergil desenfundo su espada y mantuvo distancia con Dante.

-Mi visita era indispensable. Tengo un problema, Dante. Pensé que tú podrías llegar a una mejor solución que yo, pues conoces mejor a los humanos. -le respondió un poco fastidiado.

Debajo de su capa sacó la mano que ocultaba. Había un par de mantas dónde algo se movía. Vergil descuidadamente retiró la manta y reveló algo que jamás se le habría cruzado por la mente a Dante.

-Esto de aquí es mi hijo. Necesito saber qué hacer con él lo más pronto posible. -

Dante estaba intentando procesar bien todos los hechos. Su hermano desaparecido, estaba vivo, lo había encontrado a él y tenía un hijo. Comenzó a pensar en que debería preguntarle primero. Él se había adelantado. Qué le debería responder. ¿Un niño? ¿Su hijo? Tenía un sobrino…

Tan pronto como esas ideas hicieron conexión Vergil se desplomó en el suelo. La cesta cayó bien, pero el bebé se despertó por el impacto. El pequeño empezó a llorar.

De todas las veces que habían sucedido cosas espontáneas en un fin de semana para Dante, tales como la vez que un grupo de mendigos tomaron su casa e intentaron echarlo, o la vez que una súcubo lo persiguió toda la noche y estuvo a punto de salir de la ciudad en una moto, nada lo había sorprendido tanto. Entró en pánico y comenzó a hiperventilar. Miró a los lados sintiendo que podía caerse al vacío en cualquier momento. Sus ojos se nublaron, sudaba y quería pensar que lo estaba imaginando todo. Sus pensamientos no daban lugar a otra cosa que esconderse en un closet. Y entonces vio al niño.

Tenía dos enormes ojos azules como los de él y su hermano. El poco pelo que le crecía en la cabeza era blanco, como el suyo. El pequeño observaba sus alrededores descubriendo el nuevo ambiente mientras su hermano yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Sus manitos pequeñitas intentaban sostenerse con algo. El bebé estaba pidiendo ayuda. Estaba solo, frío y asustado. Quién sabría cuando había caminado Vergil hasta dar con él. De sus ojos caían lágrimas de desesperación. Pero eran esos ojos, aquellos ojos que eran idénticos a los suyos aquel día. El miedo era el mismo.

Se acercó al pequeño tímidamente y lo recogió en brazos. Seguía llorando con fuerza. Dante empezó a silbar una tonada alegre. Lo abrazó. Vio cómo el niño sintió su calor y poco a poco dejó de llorar. Sin saber por qué, Dante jugaba con sus mejillas. Eran sumamente adorables y redondas. Él niño se río y él esbozó una sonrisa.

-Quién eres? - preguntó cómo esperando de verdad una respuesta.

El bebé abrió su boca para reírse. Dante observó que su ropa tenía un escrito tosco. Decía "Nero".

-Nero… ¿Ese es tu nombre? - dijo con ternura.

El bebé lo miró sonriendo. Él respondía a ese llamado.

-Nero… Nero, tu papá está tirado en el suelo. -

El bebé volvió a reírse. Esta vez Dante se río con él.

-Nero… ¿Vamos a ayudar a tu padre, está bien? -

El bebé asintió.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana, Vergil abrió los ojos. La puerta había sido reparada toscamente, ahora no entraba el frío. Llevaba puesta otra ropa, la cual era bastante grande para ser su talla, pero era suave y limpia. Había té de fresa y un trozo de pizza frente a él. Estaba cubierto con una manta. Mirando a su alrededor encontró a Dante jugando con el bebé.

-Dónde estoy? - decía todavía ocultándose el rostro.

El bebé se reía.

-Yo estoy aquí, Dante. -

-Tu papá se despertó. -dirigiéndose a él. - Come algo y duerme. Te desmayaste por descompensación. ¿Hace cuánto no comes algo? -

-No sé. Me duele la cabeza. - mordisqueó la pizza y en tres bocados se la acabó. En el medio de la mesa estaba la caja aún con dos trozos, tomó otra y empezó a comerla.

-Espera Vergil, eso es para mí. Nooo…-

Ya no había pizza y tampoco té. Vergil cayó profundamente dormido en el sofá. Nero se acurrucó a su lado.

Dante estiró la sábana que cubría a Vergil y cubrió a Nero. Aún le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero se sentía más tranquilo. No recordaba cuándo era la última vez que se había sentido así.


	2. Close to you

Vergil despertó, pero no quiso abrir los ojos. El cuarto en dónde se encontraba era cálido, su manta, muy suave. No quería desperezarse hasta que percibió el olor de naranjas y pan tostado. Alguien freía algo.

-Dante…- Vergil no quería abrir los ojos pues eso significaba el inicio de ese día. Sentía pánico dentro de sí cuando oyó crujir el pan.

-Te llevaré el desayuno. - dijo Dante alegremente, se sentó a su lado. Expuso su rostro cubierto entre las sábanas. -Es un desayuno feliz! - Se trataba de un jugo de naranja, pan con dos huevos y tocino. -A ti te gusta. Lo hice porque tenías hambre. –

Vió a su hermano sonreír como lo solía hacer siempre. Parecía que no hubiera pasado nada desde el aquel incidente. Al voltear encontró a Nero con un plato pequeño.

-Ya tomó su jugo. ¿Quieres que te de tu jugo como a él? Sus manitos no son muy fuertes para sostener el vaso…-

Vergil empezó a masticar el pan, luego engulló el huevo. Era muy agradable comer sin la necesidad de esperar mucho desde la última vez.

Su hermano se levantó a traer su plato. Vergil volteó a ver al bebé. El bebé lo miró asustado, él respondió desviando la mirada. No quería verlo. Le recordaba a algo que le provocaba arcadas, tembló, sintió ardor en el cuerpo. Siguió comiendo.

-Dante…-

-Está bien, tengo comida para hoy y mañana. -

-...-Vergil no sabía qué decirle.

Se miraron atentamente. Finalmente, Vergil comenzó a hablar.

-Dante necesito saber qué hacer con el niño. Parece que tú sabes cuidarlo. -

-Pero Vergil yo no soy muy bueno cuidando cosas…- lo miró asustado.

-No tengo a nadie más a quién pedirle ayuda. –

Dante se aterró. Sabía que él podía ponerse a llorar en ese momento así que esperó su reacción.

-Qué necesitas que haga? - preguntó mirando al niño. 

-Cuidalo mientras voy a buscar una solución. Regresaré mañana, ya ahí veremos qué hacer…-

-Pero Vergil, él es como cuando estábamos niños… Necesita a sus padres para subsistir, tiene que comer cinco veces al día, tener abrigo y que lo quieran y duerman con él. Sí se lo dejamos a alguien más no lo hará…-

-Déjame ese problema a mí…-gritó Vergil. Observó al niño una última vez, frunció el ceño al momento de ir a retirarse por la puerta. Mientras más se alejaba, más aceleraba sus pasos. En unos minutos ya corría.

…

Dante se sintió muy apenado cuando su hermano se marchó. Pero él dijo que volvería.

Durante ese día cargó a Nero, lo limpió lo mejor que pudo, después le dio de comer lo que tenía. Era pollo con papas fritas. A Nero le gustó el sabor del kétchup. Jugó con él, le habló y luego se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir. Abrazó al bebé, lo sintió muy cálido. "Vergil tenía la misma cara." se dijo. Se preguntó dónde estaba su hermano. Pero él dijo que volvería.

A la mañana siguiente Dante tenía aún unos 20 dólares. Compró lasaña para calentar y jugo. Ambos comieron, Nero se ensució mucho.

-Nero, debes aprender a comer mejor. Tienes toda la cara llena de tomate…- Dante limpiaba sus mejillas con una servilleta.

La dulce risa de Nero hizo que se durmiera en el sofá. Antes de cerrar los ojos pensó en su hermano. ¿Había comido él antes de irse a dormir? Él se consideraba afortunado por haberlo hecho y quería decirle lo orgulloso que estaba de poder alimentar al bebé correctamente. Esperaba poder decírselo pronto. Él dijo que volvería.

La mañana siguiente apenas abrió los ojos se estremeció de miedo. El día anterior había gastado sus últimos 20 dólares, hoy ya tenía que resolver cómo alimentar a un pequeño bebé. Al ver su cuerpecito pequeño y sentirlo vulnerable, pensó que no debió haber comido ayer pues tenía que seguir alimentándolo hoy.

-Tienes que crecer muy grande. Si no comes te quedaras así, pequeño para siempre…- le dijo.

Nero sólo lo miró a los ojos somnoliento. Eran las diez de la mañana y ya tenía pánico de levantarse. Había demasiada incertidumbre sobre lo que le esperaba este día. Se cubrió con la manta pues quería pensar.

"Si me duermo no tendré hambre."

De pronto escuchó crujidos en el estómago de Nero.

Dante se levantó. De todas formas, esto no sería así para siempre. Su hermano le dijo que volvería.

…

Llevaba unas horas caminando sin poder encontrar algún empleo que le diera dinero para comer ese día. Apenas se acercaba a algún anuncio le pedían dejar al bebé en otro lugar.

-Pero no tengo donde dejarlo. ¡Sólo me tiene a mí! - decía exaltado.

-Ese no es problema nuestro, necesitamos a alguien que cargue mercancía y por cualquier daño posible no queremos hacernos cargo. –

Dante se entristecía y continuaba buscando. Nero dormía en su regazo.

-Hasta que te despiertes no tendrás hambre…-

Dieron las tres de la tarde y Dante se encontraba en un parque en la ciudad. Tenía árboles altos acompañándolo, el cielo era gris, además lo rodeaba una masa de personas yendo rápidamente de un lado a otro. Estaban cerca de la estación principal, apenas a unos minutos a pie. Algunas personas corrían ignorando al joven, solo y asustado con un bebé en brazos.

-Nero…-

Nero se despertó abriendo los ojos lentamente. Parpadeó al acostumbrarse a la luz, también movía sus delicados brazos para desperezarse. Observó a Dante. Su cara tenía un color ciruela, tal vez era por el abrigo. Nero comenzó a llorar.

-Nero…-

Ahora Dante lloraba también. Estaba muy asustado, hambriento, solo. Pensó que si Nero pudiera hablar se estaría quejando que su papá, su hermano Vergil, no estaba ahí para cuidarlo y sólo tenía al torpe de Dante. Lo abrazó del pánico que sentía, al menos podía proteger su cuerpecito del exterior. Sus latidos se aceleraban mientras él intentaba cerrar los ojos porque quería olvidar el miedo. Respiraba con dificultad, por esa razón su cuerpo reaccionaba temblando violentamente. Seguían sentados debajo de un árbol lejos de la vista de la mayoría de ciudadanos. 

-Disculpa…- una voz amigable se dirigió a él. -Estás bien? –

Dante seguía temblando cuando observó a una mujer. Vestía con un frac, falda y tacones, lucia verdaderamente elegante. La mujer delicadamente posó sus manos sobre Nero para poder cargarlo. Lo arrullaba.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo…- le tarareaba una canción muy agradable, de aquellas que le cantan las mamás a sus bebés. Dante al hacer esa relación, sintió tranquilidad en él. Repitió los sonidos, pronto su mente drenó el pánico de sus pensamientos. Logró relajar sus brazos y sus piernas, inmediatamente se limpió el rostro de las lágrimas.

-Lo siento…-Dante estaba muy apenado. Alguien había visto cómo él afrontaba uno de sus ataques. -Lo siento… ¡Lo siento mucho! -

-Por qué te disculpas? - le habló la mujer suavemente al sentarse en el césped con él. Nero ya estaba tranquilo.

-Porque hice llorar a Nero… Porque por mi culpa no ha desayunado y ya no sé qué hacer…-

-Creo que está llorando porque no le has cambiado su pañal. ¿Tienes su cambio? -

Dante rebuscó en sus bolsillos y recordó que en la mañana lo había cambiado torpemente con el último cambio del paquete que trajo Vergil. 

-No…-

-Ven conmigo…-

Se dirigieron al centro comercial más cercano. Estaba a unas dos cuadras de ahí. La mujer cargaba a Nero y Dante la seguía rápidamente. Las personas caminaban muy rápido a su alrededor, igual que la señorita frente a él.

Entraron a un baño del centro comercial luego de comprar un pañal para el bebé. Dante se encontraba más tranquilo al sentir la compañía de la mujer.

-Creo que lo cambiaste mal…- se rió. -Tranquilo yo te enseño. -observó a la joven mujer limpiar al bebé en unos minutos. Dante la escuchó detenidamente cuando ambos salían del baño. 

-Cuántos años tienes? - le preguntó a Dante.

-17 años…- le respondió. Su cabeza acababa de afrontar picos de tensión que golpeaba sus ideas con gritos internos. Estaba muy cansado y ya no tenía ni fuerzas para conseguir un trabajo. Bostezó.

-Es tu hermanito? -

-Es mi sobrino, es hijo de mi hermano Vergil. - agregó súbitamente. -Me dijo que volvería. -

-Te ves cansado… ¿Tienes hambre? -

La mujer le compró un gran sándwich con un jugo. Comió casi atragantándose. Al pequeño bebé le compró una papilla de frutas.

-Tengo que irme a trabajar… Voy a llegar tarde…-le dijo a Dante. -Quisiera quedarme más tiempo…-

-Gracias por todo! - la mujer se despedía con una mirada triste. Dante pensó que había gente muy buena en el mundo.

Siguió caminando dentro del centro comercial. Al menos habían almorzado algo, ahora estaban más estables. Nero dormía nuevamente mientras él lo arrullaba. Sentado en una de las sillas del centro de restaurantes, observaba si algún puesto necesitaba ayuda. De pronto un muchacho se le acercó.

-Hola. -le dijo. -Podría preguntarle algo? –

Dante volteó para ver a un joven llamando su atención. Parecía un poco mayor que él, además llevaba una cámara profesional colgada en su cuello.

Asintió torpemente.

-Cómo te llamas? –

Dante había comido, como resultado de ello su cabeza ya funcionaba mejor. Inmediatamente sacó su identificación.

-Me llamo Tony Redgrave, mucho gusto. –

El joven, luego de preguntarle su edad además de la razón por la cual tenía a un bebé en sus brazos, llamó a una joven adorable y a otra persona que lo observaba atentamente. Cuando los vio acercarse cayó en cuenta que lo llevaban mirando desde hace buen rato. Sintió escalofríos por aquella atención, pero recordó que tenía maneras de defenderse. 

Al entablar conversación le ofrecieron un trabajo de sesión de fotos al aire libre. Le pagarían, no habría problema con papeleos pues su identificación decía 21 años. 

-Pero no me veo cansado? –

La joven se rió y le pidió que no se moviera. Montaron luces alrededor, el grupo cargaba a Nero cada vez que se turnaban con la cámara. Le hicieron cambiarse la ropa para pedirle constantemente mirar la cámara. Debía caminar junto a los edificios viejos o dirigirse al paradero de buses. Más tarde se fueron a un patio dónde se jugaba básquet, en el cual solo le dijeron que sonriera. Insistían en que mirara sus propias fotos, pero a Dante le parecía incómodo verse en imágenes. No quería ser descortés con su trabajo, así que sonreía y asentía. Al ver sus rostros alegres le recordó lo bien que podía portarse. Terminado el trabajo se despidieron dándole una cuenta virtual para poder ver su proyecto final. La joven le pidió su número, él obedientemente se lo dio. La paga por todo ese día fueron unos 100 dólares, doblados en una bolsita. Su mente se tranquilizó.

-Nero, vamos a comprar comida! -dijo alegre. -Hay que hacer alcanzar este dinero para todo el mes! -

…

\- ¿Tres, casi cuatro libras por esta pieza de carne? - se asustó Dante. -Tal vez simplemente debería comprar más pizza congelada…

Dante observaba entre los congelados alguna comida que pudiera compartir con Nero. No tenía ni la menor idea sobre la nutrición adecuada de un bebé. 

-Nero… ¿Qué te gustaría comer? - preguntó mientras sostenía dos cajas, una de macarrones con queso y otra de Cordon Bleu. Ambas parecían buenas opciones para él, sin embargo, quería consultarle a Nero.

Nero lo miró a los ojos preparando una respuesta, cerró sus labios y luego los abrió lentamente mientras movía sus bracitos para alcanzar la caja más cercana a él.

\- ¡Los macarrones! Yo pensé lo mismo Nero… ahora busquemos leche sabor a fresa…- Dante alegremente dirigió el carrito al estante siguiente para rebuscar entre las botellas.

\- ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta? A mí también me gusta mucho este sabor…- Dante se rió con el pequeño bebé. Le agradaba verlo feliz, le recordaba a Vergil y ello le evocaba recuerdos alegres.

\- No creo que debas darle de tomar eso al pequeño. Es demasiado dulce…- una voz de mujer lenta pero dulce* se dirigió a él. Dante estaba tan aturdido por escuchar a alguien dirigirse a él de esa manera, tan cariñosa y atenta, que no reaccionó al inicio. Sintió un estremecimiento en el cuerpo antes de voltear.

\- ¿Estás bien? - era una mujer mayor, podría ser mayor que él por el doble o triple de años. Solo hacía estimados. - Jovencito parece que hubieras oído a un fantasma. - con un tono jovial se acercó a Nero. - Pareces un poco perdido… Él es tu hermanito? -

\- Se llama Nero. Es mi sobrino… hijo de mi hermano…- Dante no sabía porque temblaba. 

-Te lo dejaron a tu cuidado? Bueno, un bebé no debe comer esto… Déjame ver…-la señora comenzó a escoger entre vegetales o papillas para el pequeño, rebuscaba entre las bolsas ávidamente revisando las fechas de caducidad.

\- Gracias…- susurró Dante cuando finalmente le respondió. -Es verdaderamente amable. - le dedicó una sonrisa resultado de sus emociones confusas.

\- Cuántos años tienes? - 

-17 años, mi nombre es Dante. -

\- ¿Y tu hermano dónde está? -

-Se fue hace tres días. - como si las palabras tuvieran vida propia decidió hablar sobre sus últimos días. Cómo su hermano apareció y desapareció dejando a su hijo con él, de lo asustado que estaba por no poder conseguir trabajo para alimentar a Nero, de estar completamente sólo. ¿Acaso podría ser capaz de cuidarlo?

-Espera…- la mujer se acercó a Nero, quién tenía los ojos cerrados. Ya casi eran las 7 de la noche y el pequeño bebé debía estar muy cansado. -El niño tiene fiebre! -

Muchas cosas sucedieron en ese momento. La señora y él salieron corriendo desesperadamente de la tienda en dirección a los tranvías. Iba corriendo cargando a Nero, quién no parecía responder al cambio de ambientes como un niño haría. Dante llegó al tranvía en plena hora punta, temblando esperaba a que llegaran al paradero. En medio de la calle oscurecida, por tener luces cada par de metros, había un hospital con personas esperando ser atendidas. Todos tenía el rostro desencajado, la situación lo ameritaba.

-No tienes seguro? ¿No? -le murmuró la señora apenas se pusieron en la cola.

Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Dante. La cola era muy larga y por las palabras de consternación con las que la señora hablaba no atenderían a Nero pronto. Abrazó al bebé, tuvo miedo que no despertara. No podía protegerlo.

-Cálmate… Trataré de hablar con alguien… tengo un amigo…- inmediatamente le dió un papel para rellenar sus datos y los del pequeño. 

Subió a la segunda planta unos minutos, un doctor bajó con ella llevándose al bebé. 

-Van a intentar curarlo…-

Dante ya no entendía el significado de las palabras, todo sonido se disolvía entre el ruido a su alrededor. Sentía que su piel ardía y quería poder arrancarse las orejas para dejar de oír. Sentía que podían comenzar a gotear sangre de ellas. Dentro de él su dolor se multiplicaba y la angustia le provocaba un vaivén en su cabeza.

-Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos… ya no depende de nosotros. - Había cosas peores que Dante no era capaz de entender? Nero sobreviviría? ¿Qué había hecho mal?… Quería volver a ver sus ojos…

-Te tranquilizaría hablar con algún amigo? - Las manos de Dante temblaban tanto que habían captado la atención de la señora. Ella tenía la misma mirada desencajada, ahora era parte de quienes "esperaban". -Toma mi celular… Llama a alguien…-

Dante marcó el primer número que le vino a la memoria.

Durante las siguientes dos horas Dante estuvo mirando al suelo, porque mirando ahí no miraba nada. Miraba el blanco. Una de sus manos estaba entrelazada con la de Lady, su amiga. La llamó apenas pronunciando palabras aleatorias, cada dos palabras se le quebraba la voz. La tensión que había acumulado aquellos días le estaba afectando mucho más de lo que esperaba. Lady llegó casi de inmediato y se sentó a su lado, tomó su mano y se quedó en silencio junto a él. Ella también miraba al suelo. 

Le agradecería mucho por venir a acompañarlo, pero en ese momento no le salían las palabras.

-Lady…-de pronto la señora vino con el doctor. El último traía el bebé en brazos. Ambos parecían bastante confundidos.

El doctor le explicó que Nero se había enfermado de una gripe, le había dado fiebre y se había quedado dormido por eso. Luego, con un tono muy impresionado comenzó a explicar cómo su temperatura casi había volado el termómetro, pero sólo con darle un medicamento bajo a la temperatura normal. El doctor seguía muy sorprendido al hablarle a Dante, pues no dejaba de ver el extraño cabello blanco de ambos.

-Jamás me ha sucedido esto antes…-exclamó.

-Dante… ¿Iré a mi casa, tú estarás bien hoy? -Dante se había perdido observando a Nero mientras dormía. 

-Te lo explicaré todo mañana… Quiero ir a dormir…-

La señora, que en ese momento se había identificado como la señora Phil, le había ofrecido ir dormir en su casa, pues estaba cerca y ya era demasiado tarde para regresar. Dante muy extrañado aceptó, no entendía mucho sobre los horarios. 

Llegaron pronto, se bañaron y luego cambiaron a Nero. La señora casi se desmaya al escuchar que ninguno había comido desde el mediodía, así que les preparó unos fideos con salsa de tomate. Rápidamente les mostró su cuarto. 

Dante se recostó con Nero en la cama. Ambos se miraban atentamente durante varios minutos. Nero no parecía querer dormir.

-Pero vas a tener que hacerlo… Ya es muy tarde…- Nero puso sus manos en sus mejillas y las aplastó. Estaba notablemente fastidiado.

Al lado de su cama había un piano, junto a estas varias partituras, una trompeta, una batería y otros instrumentos más. Debía haber sido un cuarto de un músico en el pasado. 

-Espero todavía poder hacerlo. - sentado frente a las teclas con Nero sentado en sus piernas pensó que cantarle un poco lo alegraría.

Poco a poco las notas volvieron a cobrar sentido en él creando melodía.

"On the day that you were born the angels got together

And decided to create a dream come true

So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue."

Nero le sonrió. Cerró sus ojos y rió. 

"Just like me, they long to be

Close to you"

"Te voy a cuidar."


	3. Tiny Dancer

Tras días de apresurado escape, noches de vigilia y hambre, finalmente Vergil había logrado llegar a la capital. Se había escabullido bastante bien entre las calles acercándose cada vez más al centro. Huía.

Al finalizar su recorrido por la ciudad en busca de alimento y acabar con un trozo de pan y una botella de agua, resolvió sentarse en el parque contemplativamente.

La ciudad la adornaban ligeras luces. Ya estaba muy entrada la noche y quienes daban un paseo nocturno no se distinguían mucho entre la sombra. Vergil quiso tomar un descanso contemplando los árboles que crecían en el parque. 

En otro tiempo Vergil hubiera querido pasar toda su vida así, contemplando a su alrededor en busca de las palabras más adecuadas para completar sus escritos. Normalmente dicho estado de ensimismamiento terminaba luego que su hermano, mencionado ya antes en esta historia, lo interrumpía para pedirle sumarse a sus juegos.

-Dante! - gritaba Vergil encolerizado. - No quiero jugar contigo ahora! –

-¡Basta, niños! -decía su mamá para luego llamarlos a comer.

Sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

Pero nada de eso importaba ahora.

A la mañana siguiente se dio cuenta que no podía seguir quedándose a dormir en el parque. Unos policías se le acercaron para hacerle preguntas inoportunas, intentaron llevarse su katana con ellos, pues decían que "No era adecuada para la comunidad". Simplemente se levantó a continuar caminando. No le importaba verdaderamente dónde estaba, ni qué haría en un futuro cercano, a él le tranquilizaba encontrarse lo más lejos posible de aquel niño. Otra vez esos ojos azules aparecieron en su mente.

-Vergil… Quédate conmigo, Vergil.-la pequeña mano de Dante tomaba la de él con fuerza. Debido a la oscuridad de su cuarto sólo podía distinguir la presencia de su hermano a través de sus manos entrelazadas.

-No me voy a ir a ninguna parte. -le respondió. Se quedaron de la mano toda la noche. Él nunca se movió ni separó su mano de la de su hermano menor. Cumplió su promesa.

Vergil odiaba romper promesas.

…

Dante ya se había adecuado a una nueva rutina. Al principio le costó tanto que pensaba que jamás podría lograrlo, pero él sabía que si mejoraba, mejoraría también la vida de Nero. Así lograba reunir más fuerzas. Simplemente le alegraba llegar al cuarto y verlo recostado en su pequeña cuna. 

-Es tan tierno…- le decía la señora Phil. 

Dante se podía quedar horas abrazándolo. Era el bebé más hermoso que había visto en su vida, no es que hubiera visto muchos, pero Nero le parecía singularmente hermoso.

Nero era redondo, suave y muy rosado. Sobre su cabeza le crecía finas hebras de cabello blanco que caían delicadamente sobre su frente. Bajo esa cabellera se posicionaban dos ojos azul cristal, en el cuál él se veía reflejado. Nero siempre reía al verlo llegar, y para Dante esa era la mejor parte del día.

Siempre se sorprendía por lo rápido que llegaba a crecer. Había pasado de ocupar la mitad de la cuna a la cuna completa, sus medias azules con carros de colores, uno verde, uno rojo, uno amarillo y uno gris ya no le quedaban, su pijama completo de osito ya le apretaba. Pronto tendrían que comprar ropa nueva. Pero a Dante eso no le importaba, para él era suficiente con que Nero pudiera dormir y comer sus cinco veces al día. 

Por la mañana, después de despertar a Nero, Dante se vestía y arreglaba para su trabajo en la cafetería. La señora Phil se había encargado de conseguirle un puesto; además la paga era muy buena. Ella también le había otorgado una habitación en su casa, la cual actualmente ocupaba Dante, Nero y un piano. El señor Phill había sido un músico profesional a tiempo completo, lo cual justificaba la posesión del mejor piano que Dante jamás había visto. Volviendo a su rutina, salía de la casa y llegaba en 20 minutos a su trabajo, ubicado en una calle al centro de la ciudad. Tenía que tomar un tranvía que pasaba por un parque, una heladería, un restaurante, una escuela, otro parque, tres casas seguidas con tejas rojas. Luego bajaba en el paradero a dos cuadras, desde ahí caminaba por una calle con cinco postes de luz, dos asientos públicos y un tacho de basura… Finalmente llegaba al restaurante.

Su trabajo se le hacía increíblemente divertido. Pasaba horas leyendo las instrucciones de bebidas coloridas hechas de sabores dulces, escogía y ordenaba las frutas de más grande a más pequeña. Aprendió a distinguir cuáles eran las más bellas y adornar un plato perfecto listo para ser fotografiado. Podía preparar jugos, hacía masas de varios colores que ordenadas de una manera específica se convertían en pasteles multicolor. Servía helado y lo adornaba con cremas de chocolate, fresa o vainilla. Las personas también disfrutaban de tés variados pues él llegaba recibir pedidos de jazmín, cerezo japonés, matcha, fresa o maracuyá. Lo mismo era con el helado. Su favorito era el de fresa.

Nada importaba realmente, estaba tan feliz de contemplar como la miel rosada cubría la montaña de crema batida sobre su helado de fresa con chispas de chocolate. Se tomaba más tiempo en prepararlo que en degustarlo. 

Cuando no había suficientes meseros, Dante tenía que tomar ese puesto. No era lo que más disfrutara, pero sí podía llegar a ser divertido.

-Ponte tu sombrero también, Dante. -le decía una de las dependientas mientras lo colocaba en su cabeza.

-Creo que me queda un poco pequeño…- decía al mirarse al espejo extrañado, la camisa le quedaba más arriba de la cintura.

-Te ves muy adorable…- le sonreía alegremente.

Durante su turno varios comensales lo llamaban para atenderlos.

"Es difícil recordar a tantas personas al mismo tiempo…"

Dante corría de un lado al otro.

-Hola…- le dijo una jovencita que tenía la mirada perdida.

-Hola… ¿Es la primera vez que vienes aquí? - le preguntó.

-Sí… no sé qué ordenar… Lamento no estar tan concentrada en este momento… No sé qué comer…- parecía que intentaba buscar una respuesta en él.

-Pues a mí me encantan las hamburguesas con BBQ. Son mis favoritas. -Dante procedió a decirle lo deliciosas que eran por tener queso doble, pan de mantequilla y cebolla caramelizada.

-Quiero ordenar esas…- le dijo apenas mirándolo a los ojos.

Minutos más tarde, Dante regresó con una hamburguesa de BBQ y la colocó frente a ella. También trajo un refresco de piña y papas fritas. 

-Puedo escribirte algo con la salsa de tomate. -le dijo Dante a la jovencita que miraba impresionada la hamburguesa frente a ella. -O dibujar algo…-

-Puedes escribirme tu nombre? -

Dante se asustó.

-Claro…- en su mejor letra posible trazó la palabra "Tony”. -Mi nombre es Tony…-

Unas chicas lo llamaron a su mesa por ese nombre. 

-Que disfrutes tu comida. -se despidió con una reverencia.

Luego de ese día muchas personas comenzaron a preguntar por Tony, esto dio como resultado a que Dante ahora debía pasar más tiempo con los clientes, lo cual no disfrutaba en absoluto. Siempre estaba confundido sobre lo que le pedían y de lo que le hablaban. Pero en la noche podía llegar a ver a Nero en su cuna con su pijama de oso y todo estaría bien de nuevo. 

Ya en su habitación Dante podía cantarle a Nero, una, dos o tres canciones hasta que se durmiera. Podía reproducir la melodía de la música que sonaban en su horario de trabajo. Luego dormía.

"Hasta mañana, Nero."

…

  
  


Era casi la hora de cerrar cuando una persona se sentó y pidió la carta. Haremos énfasis en que estaba identificado como una persona, pues llevaba una capucha que le cubría la cabeza y una capa con la que ocultaba todo su cuerpo. Si no fuera porque los demás trabajadores del café llevaban disfraces con temática medieval, la persona no hubiera pasado desapercibida. 

-Debo seguir trabajando. -Dante se había apresurado al comer su merienda, pues llevaba un traje de terciopelo azul que temía manchar. También llevaba una capa roja hasta los talones que tenía detalles cosidos en hilo dorado. Inicialmente debía vestirse como un campesino medieval, idea que emocionaba a Dante pues incluía un sombrero con cuernos y un hacha. Para su desgracia, la gerente estaba pasando por ahí cuando se vestía.

-Deberías usar el traje de príncipe. -

-Ehhh…- Dante no se le apetecía llevar capa ni corona. -Está bien…- 

Tuvo que aceptar inmediatamente y colocarse una corona dorada de plástico en la cabeza. No tenía nada de divertido comparado a los cuernos y el hacha.

-Eres un príncipe…- le dijo una niña que estaba atendiendo junto a su papá.

-Sí… ¿Tengo corona… quieres una tú también? - el papá de la niña le agradeció mucho cuando Dante le trajo un globo y una corona de papel.

-Disculpa…-una voz notablemente carrasposa le hablo. -Quiero que me atiendas…-

Dante se acercó y veloz trajo una carta para el comensal.

-Hola, mi nombre es Tony. ¿Puedo pedir su orden? -no pudo evitar poner una cara de extrañeza pues quién lo llamaba era la "persona" de la capa.

-Es increíble que seas tan despistado. -

Vergil descubrió su rostro y se retiró completamente de la capa. La dobló a su lado, también sacó su katana.

-Traje a Yamato. -le dijo.

Dante no sabía cómo sentirse. No recordaba el número de las veces que había llorado en la noche pensando que algo terrible le había sucedido a su hermano, los días de angustia en las que esperaba la mínima noticia de él y finalmente la tristeza al pensar que tal vez, sólo lo había abandonado. 

-Ver…-

-Shhhh…-puso las manos en su boca para callarlo. Tomó su camisa y lo sentó junto a él. -Calla… Mi identificación dice Gilver. -

Dante abrió la boca de sorpresa. Vergil realmente estaba ahí. Quería abrazarlo, quería que viera a Nero.

-A qué hora terminas tu trabajo? - Vergil le preguntó mientras Dante le traía una gaseosa con helado. Lo había apuntado a su nombre. 

Al mirarlo Vergil dijo.

-Lo pagaré yo. - tajantemente.

-Pero… pero… -

-Hablaremos cuando termine tu turno, por mientras traeme una hamburguesa de tocino. -

Dante no pudo borrar su rostro desencajado el resto de su turno. Llevaba y traía las órdenes mientras su mente divagaba en todas las posibles explicaciones de Vergil frente a su desaparición. Habían pasado casi siete meses desde que vino y se fue. Le preocupaba a sobremanera la reacción que pudiera tener Nero al verlo. "NERO" fue lo que escribió Dante al traerle panqueques a Vergil. Sin embargo, la felicidad que le provocaba tener a su hermano de vuelta con él hizo que dibujara caritas felices con el ketchup de las papas que le entregó. Luego se enfadó por abandonarlo tanto tiempo sin explicación, así que esta vez había un monstruo enfadado en su café.

-Dante…-

-Estoy trabajando…-

Vergil seguía con sus severas facciones inexpresivas comiendo cada uno de los alimentos. Seguramente no le iba a prestar atención a ninguno de los escritos que le había llevado, no podía evitar cerrar los puños pues estaba tan molesto y feliz, alegre y asustado…

-Tony… Tu turno ya terminó…-dijo una de las señoritas en un tono dulce tras de él. - Te molestaría si todos nos tomamos una foto juntos? Me gustó mucho la temática de esta semana. -

-Claro…-

Después de las fotografías y que le regalaran un trozo de pastel que la gerencia había traído para ellos, Dante se desvistió y se dirigió hacia la única mesa que seguía ocupada. Sorprendentemente había comido todo.

-Vamos…-esta vez Dante le habló tajantemente a su hermano.

-A dónde? -

-Si quieres explicarte vas a hacer lo que yo diga. -

Vergil lo siguió por todo el camino que Dante había explicado, pero a la inversa.

-Es una escuela...-

-Aún falta el restaurante, la heladería y el parque. - Dante tampoco pronunció ninguna palabra en el viaje de veinte minutos en tranvía.

La señora Phill puso el grito en el cielo al abrir la puerta y encontrar a Dante visiblemente enfadado junto a una persona extrañamente similar a él.

Dante tomó a Nero en sus brazos y se sentó en el sofá. El muchacho que había llegado podía identificarlo fácilmente como su hermano. Era "el hermano." De pose altanera, pero siendo un poco más bajo y delgado, se aproximaba a la sala el muchacho con el pelo plateado idéntico al de Dante. Este, sin embargo, lo llevaba fijado hacia atrás. Le sorprendía cómo personas tan similares fueran tan distintas entre ellas.

-Nero duerme… Puedes comenzar a hablar…- el rostro de Dante cambió de fastidiado a atento. Sus dos ojos azules se posaron en los del otro muchacho, idénticos a los de Dante, pero de un carácter atento y misterioso.

En sus ademanes también era visiblemente diferente. Parecía inclinarse y mover su rostro con una delicadeza que sólo una bailarina tendría. Dante se diferenciaba por ser más brusco y directo en ese aspecto.

-Bueno… ¿Por dónde debería comenzar? -su voz era reposada y más aguda que la voz aterciopelada de Dante.

Dante sólo lo miraba fijamente.

-Pues comenzaré explicando las razones de mi ida y mi vuelta…-se aclaró la voz antes de seguir hablando. La señora Phill, desde que había conocido a Dante, nunca había podido saber que lo hacía tan diferente a los demás jóvenes que conocía. "Parece de otro mundo…" decían las señoras cada vez que las veía después de hacer recados. Ahora veía que su hermano entraba dentro de esa extrañeza.

-Debo ser franco, después de verte alimentar a Nero perfectamente allá, en tu casa, me di cuenta que eras perfecto para cuidarlo mientras yo escapaba. Fuiste mi carta de salida en un momento muy agitado de mi vida. -

La señora Phill puso cara de enfado, volteó a ver a Dante. Su expresión seria y atenta no había cambiado.

-Escapé y pensé en dejar todo atrás, incluso mi nombre y a Yamato. Al dormir en la intemperie junto a un pedazo de pan que compré con las monedas que me dieron unos viajeros que me identificaron como de su condición y menos afortunado, me di cuenta que yo no podía mentir. Estaba fuera de todo tipo de característica que yo, orgullosamente me atribuyo. -

La señora Phill se encontraba aún muy molesta. Dante no decía nada.

-Me acordé de ti, del miedo que me provocaba Nero y de los desafortunados eventos que me hicieron descubrir que seguías vivo. Me encuentro profundamente apenado por mi actuar, me disculpo y espero que puedas perdonarme. -

-Ok. -dijo Dante.

-Entonces pensé también en nuestra madre…-su voz tembló por unos segundos. -Pensé que no cumpliríamos lo que nos habían enseñado nuestros padres de cuidarnos y decidí regresar para cuidar mejor a "Nero". Me llevé con la sorpresa que no podía volver, no tenía la solvencia. -

-Decidí entonces dirigirme a una organización de dudosa procedencia para poder cambiar mi identidad, una con la cual me permitiera trabajar. -de su bolsa sacó una identificación que decía Gilver. - Como puedes ver, me cambié de nombre y me aumenté la edad en cuatro años. También conseguí un diploma con el que pude ingresar a un negocio de corredores de bolsa. Detalles aparte, conseguí el trabajo y fui tan exitoso como se puede ser en ese tipo de negocios. Alquilé un pequeño cuarto en un barrio de aquella ciudad y empecé a guardar toda la pequeña fortuna que iba ganando. Decidí centrarme en una cantidad determinada pero antes de poder alcanzarla me topé con documentos de la empresa irregulares. Lo conversé con mi amigo, el abogado Brando, el cual me ayudó a salir del trabajo antes que la empresa se cayera a pedazos. Tuve que adelantar mi partida unos meses y tuve que contentarme con el dinero que había reunido. Mi fortuna nos da para vivir holgadamente y darnos una vida acomodada a ambos, con esto considero obviamente a Nero. -

La señora Phill vio una sonrisa esbozarse en el rostro de Dante inmediatamente escuchó ese nombre. 

-Quiero disculparme… Lo siento…-su pose altanera se tornó compungida después de sus palabras. Miró a su hermano asustado esperando una respuesta.

Dante dejó a Nero con la señora Phill. Ella lo sostuvo. Dante se levantó y se acercó a abrazar a su hermano, él respondió simplemente cerrando los ojos. 

-Te extrañé mucho…-Dante estaba llorando.

Vergil no respondió. Sus facciones, más delicadas que las de Dante, entristecieron. 

La señora Phill no salía de su asombro, no sabía si necesariamente era por la impresionante historia que le comentaba el gemelo, o el extravagante joven de 17 años. O la reacción tan pura de Dante frente a su hermano. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Puedo quedarme hasta que encontremos dónde vivir? -

-Sí, pero tendrás que trabajar. -dijo la señora Phill.

-Tengo como pagarle. -

-Trabajaras. -

No hablaron mucho más que eso. Dante cargo a Nero y se dirigió a la habitación que ocupaba. Se puso pijama y le alcanzó un polo y pantalón a Vergil. Él, mientras su hermano acomodaba sus pertenencias al hacer espacio para Vergil, miraba al bebé que parecía somnoliento.

-Crees que puedo cargarlo? -le preguntó.

-Seguro… Nero siempre está muy…-

Apenas Vergil lo tomó en brazos, el niño rompió en llanto. Desesperado movía sus brazos, estaba rojo y visiblemente asustado.

-Nero…- Dante lo quiso calmar, pero no conseguía que dejara de llorar. -Vergil…-

Vergil estaba asustado, pero no sorprendido. Su mirada se oscureció y volteó.

-Tranquilo… Puedes intentar…-

-No creo que tenga caso…-Vergil presionaba su brazo con fuerza. Característico de él.

Dante no sabía qué hacer. A Nero le fastidiaba Vergil, Vergil parecía asustado.

-Sostenlo. -le dijo Dante.

Se sentó frente al piano. Cerró los ojos y quiso rememorar momentos felices con su hermano. Quiso irse más atrás que sus juegos, peleas, más atrás que el miedo a la oscuridad, incluso más atrás del jardín de rosas de su madre.

Aunque Nero lloraba y Vergil parecía aterrado por tener en sus brazos al bebé escucharon atentos las notas que Dante producía en el piano. Una melodía alegre inundaba la habitación.

Nero dejo de llorar poco a poco para escucharlo. Al mismo tiempo, las facciones serias de Vergil empezaban a suavizarse. Ambos lucían más tranquilos en el momento que Dante entonaba los primeros versos de esa canción.

"Blue jean baby, LA lady…"

Dante quería evocar uno de los momentos más preciados y dulces de su memoria. Dulce era decir poco.

"Piano man, he makes his stand.

In the auditorium."

Grácilmente Vergil caminaba lentamente con Nero. Los dos parecían mirarse. Vergil intentaba hacer su mejor intento de arrullarlo. No era fácil, Nero aún lucía disgustado.

"Looking on, she sings the songs

The word she knows the tune she hums."

Dante le indicó a Vergil que, si cantara con él, Nero se tranquilizaría y podría descansar. Él no podía decir que no conocía la letra. Avergonzado, Vergil repitió los versos que Dante cantaba.

"But oh how it feels so real

Lying here with no one near 

Only you and you can hear

When I say softly, slowly..."

Ninguno iba a llorar, no podían llorar por él recuerdo más hermoso de su infancia.

"Hold me closer, tiny dancer…"

Nero escuchó a los hermanos cantar mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de Vergil. Ya se veía más cómodo junto a él. Sus pequeñas manitos lo abrazaron. Vergil lo levantó para ponerlo a la altura de su rostro.

-Nero…-

Ambos miraron atentamente la similitud de sus ojos, su pelo blanco y la piel pálida. 

La música podía ser mágica.

-Creo que ya se durmieron. -

Una mujer hablaba con una voz armoniosa y dulce a su esposo. Él hombre, esbelto y erguido sostenía dos pequeños bebés dormidos en sus brazos. La mujer se levantó del piano y le dio un beso a cada una de las frentes de los bebés.


	4. Show me the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Autor: Estoy trabajando en un Opening para este Fanfic en mi cuenta de Instagram 🌟🌟🌟 @misei_sr

Estaban en el tranvía, sentados uno junto al otro. Se dirigían a la cafetería, dónde él, hasta nuevo aviso, debía trabajar también. Vergil observaba cuidadosamente el orden de las casas, de las calles por la ventana del tranvía mientras Dante silbaba alegremente. 

"Ahí está el parque, luego la heladería, sigue la escuela…Tal como dijo."

-Sweet talking woman…- Dante, sin prestar mucha atención a la calle, tarareaba una melodía alegre marcando con sus pies el ritmo. Cualquier persona al cruzarse no notaría algo extraño en su actuar pues solo se podría atribuir a alguien como él y a su naturaleza insólita.

Era un día muy nublado, típico del invierno. Corrían vientos helados hacia todas las direcciones. Ambos usaban sacos largos con chalinas similares para abrigarse. Caminaron. Aún faltaba cruzar la calle con cinco postes de luz, dos asientos públicos y el tacho de basura. 

\- ¡Buenos días, Tony! - los saludó un joven de ojos enormes ámbar con una sonrisa adorable. A Vergil le tomó unos segundos percatarse que hablaba con un muchacho, pues este llevaba puesto un vestido celeste de terciopelo junto a un listón negro que sostenía una cola de cabello rosada. Era menudo con una apariencia dulce, igual a una niña. -Debes cambiarte rápido! -

\- ¡Hola, Doppio! Te presento a mi hermano, se llama Gilver. - Dante lo tomó del brazo para colocarlo frente a él. Vergil era consciente de su altura ligeramente más baja, pero esta no era la suficiente como para justificar presentarlo así.

-Hola! ¿Viniste a comer o a trabajar? -Doppio amablemente se dirigió a él.

-A trabajar. -

Hizo una seña para que los siguiera.

-En qué estabas pensando, Dante? -

-Vamos, Vergil… Es parte del trabajo… Me he vestido de príncipe y caballero, también una vez de pirata. -

-Si, pero estas son tonterías, Dante. Tonterías…-

Vergil miraba aterrado al traje de ama de llaves frente a él. La situación no podía ser más ridícula.

-No voy a hacerlo…-

-Pero, Vergil…- 

Vergil estaba muy enfadado, quería continuar discutiendo con Dante. De pronto, Doppio entró al cuarto. -Tony, necesito que me lleves…-Al verlo sin el traje puesto su rostro se oscureció sorprendentemente rápido. Sus ojos se tornaron inquisitivos. En una voz profunda le dijo:

-Vístete, tienes unos cinco minutos. -volteó para dirigirse a su hermano en un tono alegre. -Te estoy esperando.

Dante demoró cinco minutos en ponerse la blusa, falda y las medias. También se amarró un mechón con un gancho en forma de listón. Salió del baño, sin pensar en nada más excepto hacer su trabajo.

Vergil observó al vestido y el vestido se impuso. Segundos después, siguió a su hermano cruzando la puerta.

No comprendía como Dante estaba tan tranquilo usando ese atuendo mientras hacía su trabajo. Él no quería cruzar la puerta hacia los clientes, no quería verse así frente a nadie.

-Anda afuera, tomaré un descanso. - Doppio se dirigió a él para entregarle una libreta de notas. No sabía porque la actitud de ese niño lo intimidaba.

Vergil fue a tomar los pedidos. Pensó que solo debía seguir el comportamiento de Dante para cumplir bien su función.

Lo veía sonreír al tomar los pedidos. En ocasiones algunas personas se tomaban fotos con él. Muchas de ellas no podían quitarle la mirada después de tomar su orden y alejarse. Todo esto, sin Dante notarlo. 

Se calmó al pensar que no atraía la atención como él. De pronto tuvo miedo por dar un paso incorrecto. ¿Había manera correcta de caminar? No podía cambiar la expresión en su cara. Al verse al espejo, notó su rostro sonrojado e irritado. Agradeció al establecimiento por ser suficientemente grande como para poder pasar desapercibido entre los camareros. No terminó de tomar el aliento cuando una persona lo llamó.

-Disculpe, ya puedo ordenar…-una muchacha levantaba la mano para pedir su orden. Vergil, sin pensarlo bien, se acercó.

-Qué quiere? -

-Ah…- sorprendida de inmediato bajó la voz. - Quisiera una hamburguesa doble con triple de queso y tocino. Quiero mayonesa, kétchup, pickles, aros de cebolla, nachos y papas…-ella seguía pidiendo más extras. 

Vergil no pudo evitar asquearse.

-Eso es solo para usted? -

-Ahhh… sí…-

Había un ambiente incomodo entre los dos. A Vergil le generaba náuseas solo el pensar en esa mezcla de condimentos.

-Disculpe… Mi amigo es nuevo…-Doppio lo alejó para tomar la orden. -Ahora le traemos su pedido. -

Al voltear en dirección a la cocina, Doppio lo miró enfadado.

-Sígueme. -

-No tienes experiencia, ¿no? -

-No…-

Doppio le ordenó lavar los platos mientras él preparara la orden.

-Eres pésimo, hablaré con la gerencia para mantenerte aquí. -

-Está bien…-

Se sentía muy frustrado por fallar así. Sin embargo, lavar, cobrar las órdenes y luego entregarlas al personal se le hacía muy fácil. Fue incluso alabado por Doppio por su velocidad. 

Dante los acompañó unos minutos durante el día a pesar que lo llamaban de forma incesante. El trabajo aumentaba mientras afuera oscurecía. Ninguno pudo hablar, mucho menos ayudarse. Al final del día Vergil fue a recoger los platos o vasos restantes en las mesas cuando cruzó la mirada con una joven que llamo su atención. Lo sorprendió pues, dejando la posibilidad a equivocarse, ella tenía un ojo azul y otro rojo. Esas características sólo podían significar una relación directa a un peligro aterrador. ¿Los habrían descubierto? Con mucho recelo se alejó sintiendo aún la mirada clavada en él.

-Hey! Vergil, ya nos podemos ir. Vamos a casa…-

-...-Doppio se había marchado. Vergil se acercó a su hermano. -Corremos peligro. - 

Moviendo sus manos invocó a su espada. Dante tenía en su mochila dos pistolas las cuales sacó de inmediato. Ya estaban cerrando, apenas había alguien cerca. Decidieron salir.

Vergil vio a la joven, aún sentada, bebiendo su refresco. Apenas desenvaino su katana fué a atacarla. Ahora la podía observar mejor, el ojo rojo era inconfundible.

-Vergil… Espera…-

-Dante…-la chica se levantó empujando a Vergil. -Te estaba esperando! -

-Hola, Lady…- Vergil frunció el ceño esperando una explicación.

-Vergil, ella es mi buena amiga. Se llama Lady. -

-Tienes un hermano? -

-Es mi gemelo. -

-Soy el mayor…-

-Se llama Vergil! -

-Él se fue? -

-Regresó ayer…-

-Qué? -

Vergil no comprendía porqué ahora caminaban por la acera junto a la joven.

-He trabajado horas extras los últimos tres días…-

-Igual yo, pero toda la semana…-

La muchacha era igual de peculiar que su hermano. Caminaba grácilmente dejando balancear su cabello de un lado al otro. Sus cortos mechones negros destacaban su piel pálida. Vergil no podía evitar pensar en su característica más notable: debajo del flequillo se encontraban dos enormes ojos. Uno destacaba por ser color rojo profundo en el iris.

"Sólo he visto eso una vez."

Se encontraba muy enfadado por el descuido terrible de su hermano. Lo veía a su lado, hablando alegremente junto a la misteriosa mujer. Vergil no podía quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Nero…-el pequeño bebé se reía estando en los brazos de Dante. Ambos lucían muy contentos por reencontrarse. -Nero, ya deberías dormirte… Ya es muy tarde…-

El pequeño bebé se rió dulcemente.

-Eres tan adorable… su carita es muy redonda…-Lady estaba muy alegre junto a ambos. Aun así, no le tenía confianza en absoluto. Vergil miraba enfadado.

-Nero, saluda a tu papá…-

Vergil, sorprendido, movió sus manos en una venía. El bebé lo miró unos segundos e inmadiatamente volteó a ver a Dante.

-Aún no habla… me preguntó si debería hacer algo…-

Dante y Lady conversaban mientras tendían la cama. Recogían los juguetes de Nero mientras lo preparaban para dormir.

\- ¡Este niño se alegra solo con verte, Dante! -

-Yo también…-

Vergil, notando la complicidad entre ambos, quiso marcharse pues posiblemente querían estar a solas. 

-Vergil, quieres un té con leche? Iré a traer un poco…-

-Quiero el mío con hielo…-

Segundos después, Dante abandonaba la habitación para traer tres vasos.

Vergil, Dante y Lady tomaron la bebida. A él, por ser dulce y cálida, le provocó sueño. Se vistieron con sus pijamas. Lady se recostó al sofá frente a la cama del pequeño cuarto.

-Hasta mañana…-

Ambos ya acostados en la cama apagaron las luces. Vergil se hacía muchas preguntas. Minutos después, sin poder evitarlo, cayó en un profundo sueño.

Sus primeros recuerdos eran vagos, casi imperceptibles. Podía recordar dulces caricias en su cabeza, una habitación grande y a una mujer. La distinguía perfectamente, era un rostro que jamás se borraría de su mente.

Junto a esos recuerdos existía una presencia, una muy peculiar.

-Cuando ambos nacieron, medían y pesaban lo mismo. -

Era una presencia similar a él. Nunca creyó tener un espacio propio, ese espacio siempre había sido compartido por alguien.

-Dormían en la misma cama. Eran dos bebés sumamente adorables…-

Recordaba melodías alegres que hacían vibrar su pecho. Escuchaba a su hermano reír con alegría.

Se despertó al lado de su hermano aún dormido. Hace unos minutos flotaba en sus memorias. Cuando despertó vió la ventana del edificio en dónde vivían. La vista era la ciudad, había edificios y buses.

Inmediatamente volteó al percibir un sonido ligero.

-Hey…-

Vergil la descubrió vistiéndose.

-No hagas ruido, Dante o Nero se pueden despertar. -

-...-

-Tal vez nos vemos más tarde…-

No esperó mucho para oír a su alarma.

-Danteee… Danteee…-sacudió a su hermano.

-Tengo sueño…-

Vergil golpeó a Dante con el mango de su espada. El sonido despertó a Nero.

-Espera, ya me levanté. Ya...-

Salieron corriendo hacía el tranvía. Se vistieron y alimentaron a Nero en pocos minutos, aquella fue toda una hazaña.

-Buenos días…-Doppio los saludo. Fueron a los vestidores.

Al igual que ayer Dante se vistió, atendió, llevó y trajo órdenes sin ningún reparo en las miradas. Al igual que ayer él se avergonzó y fue torpe al tratar con un cliente. Al igual que ayer Doppio lo llevó a hacer otros quehaceres.

Ellos eran diferentes. Lo habían sido desde el principio.

Al escuchar la lluvia a través de la ventana, Vergil comenzó a recordar. Las memorias eran difusas, iguales a la vista desde la cocina del restaurante. Pequeños fragmentos de memoria borraban del panorama el sonido de la calle, el agua en sus manos y sobre todo la incomodidad por estar en un lugar ajeno. Aunque temía recordar, quiso hacerlo.

-Mamá…-una voz aguda y melodiosa corría a través de una habitación. -Las galletas… galletas…-

-Ya te escuché Dante…-una hermosa mujer levantaba al niño para sostenerlo entre sus brazos. Ambos caminaban a la cocina.

-Mamá… Las galletas son lo más delicioso para Dante… Soy muy feliz…-la mujer colocaba las galletas sobre una fuente con sumo cuidado.

Recordaba el sabor de esas galletas dulces en su paladar. Recordaba los brazos de su padre sosteniéndolo al leer un libro. Su voz grave leía fragmentos de un libro de poemas con hermosas ilustraciones.

-Vergil…-Doppio le entregó dos listas. -Trae estas cosas. Tienes una hora. -

Vergil se vistió con su saco para salir. Estaba en medio de una lluvia imparable del frió invierno. Pensó que recordar no tenía nada de malo ahora.

\- ¿Te levantarás a jugar conmigo, Vergil? Vamos… Despierta…-

Dante siempre fue así. Desde que recordaba.

-Vamos… Vergil… Ayer encontré un nido de pajaritos y debes verlo…-

Siempre tan enérgico.

-Vergil… Mamá hará dulces porque afuera hace frío… Vergil…-

-Suéltame, es invierno. Tengo frío…-

-Te voy a sacar de la cama…-

Dante trepaba sobre él para hacerle cosquillas. Vergil, desde que recordaba, era muy sensible a esa situación. Su única reacción era bien reír o llorar. 

-Mamá… Mamá…-

Siempre que intentaba devolverle la jugada, fracasaba. Dante no reaccionaba a las cosquillas nunca.

Vergil entró a la tienda con la lista en mente. No debía demorar mucho en comprar todo.

-Dante… Ya no juegues así con tu hermano…-

-Lo siento… Yo quería jugar con él…-

-Vendrá después…-

Desde esos días Vergil se preguntaba por qué eran hermanos. Sus diferencias eran abismales, parecía una gracia del destino ser tan similares.

Uno era como el reflejo del otro, el mismo cabello, la misma altura, ojos brillantes y azules, complexión delgada y rasgos finos. Con unos minutos de diferencia al nacer, Vergil no quería pensar en la influencia del universo sobre su hermano para que quisiera despertarse antes, jugar afuera, ensuciarse y malgastar el tiempo investigando la casa. Luego el jardín, trepar árboles y traer frutas.

-Dante… Hace mucho frío para salir. Quédate en pijama con Vergil. -la mujer suavemente caminaba a darle un beso en la frente a Vergil. Colocaba dos vasos de leche chocolatada caliente la cual Dante bebía con prisa. El pequeño niña se cubrió con las mantas. Volvería a dormir.

-Eso es todo? Muchas gracias. Vuelva pronto…-

Vergil recordó que faltaba leche en su casa. Tal vez volvería a la tienda despues.

-Podemos jugar con tus libros. Armemos un castillo…-

-Dante… Dante no… Mamá! -Vergil se molestaba cuando Dante tocaba sus pertenencias, con desesperación intentaba detenerlo arrojándose sobre él. 

Su madre venía a cargarlo. Ambos lloraban. Dante quería jugar con él, pero él, él estaba bien descansando.

Al llegar a casa vió a Dante usando su polo.

-Vergil, toma… Te regalo este plumón azul. -Su madre intentaba consolarlo sin éxito mientras Dante estaba sentado en una esquina como castigo. -Úsalo para escribir tu nombre en tus cosas. Así Dante no podrá tocarlo.

Debería practicar sus viejas costumbres.

-Oh… Lo siento… Yo lo lavaré-Dante arrojaba toda su ropa al sofá para ir a bañarse. 

Vergil estaba muy enfadado, pues él sí se tomaba el tiempo para llevar todo a una cesta, organizarlo y así poder lavar toda la ropa adecuadamente.

-Pero… Mamá… Yo quiero jugar con él…-

-Jugaran cuando Vergil se sienta mejor…-

-No me voy a sentir mejor…-

Dante también lloraba. Su padre venía a consolarlos. 

Viéndose atrapado entre el llanto de dos pequeños niños, Eva, caminaba con gracia hacia el viejo piano.

Ambos maravillados, contemplaban a su madre como un ángel capaz de calmarlos hasta hacerlos dormir. Ella había sido bendecida con ese don.

Dante también. 

Lo recordaba junto a su madre escuchando discos sin parar. O cantando con ella. Recordaba a Dante memorizar las canciones a la perfección mintras él prefería sentarse a un lado a ojear las páginas del libro de ilustraciones.

-Cuál es tu canción favorita, Nero? -

El bebé se reía, alzando sus manos con alegría tarareaba una canción. Vergil, a lo lejos, con un libro entre las manos, reconocía la melodía. 

\- ¿Te gusta Elton John, Dante? - preguntaba Sparda cargando al pequeño niño.

-Eh… sí… El piano es bonito…-

-Cuando crezcas aprenderás a tocarlo. -

Dante se alegraba mucho al escuchar a su padre. Vergil lo miraba a lo lejos. También ojeaba un libro aquella vez, pero sin entender ninguna palabra.

-Papá… ¿Me lees esto? -

Tal vez debería leerle un cuento a Nero.

-Cálmate, Nero…-a Vergil le gustaba pensar que su padre también tuvo problemas para controlarlos cuando eran bebés. Por esa razón su mamá siempre venía al rescate. -Debes comer tu papilla…-

Dante se había quedado dormido en el suelo de la habitación, lucía muy cansado desde el trabajo por la mañana. No lo culpaba, él se encargaba de la mayor parte de las tareas. Sin embargo, pudo haberse cambiado y bañado antes. También se pudo echar en la cama.

El pequeño bebé lloraba mientras él, incapaz de consolarlo, se desesperaba. Dante tampoco se despertaba. 

\- ¡Dante, báñate! -gritó Vergil.

Dante siguió durmiendo.

Él era el hermano mayor, Dante debía hacerle caso.

La situación lo estaba cansando.

-Gilver… Presta atención, trae los disfraces para la próxima semana. -

-Sí, Doppio…-Vergil se estaba colocando el sacó cuando encontró la identificación de Doppio. -23 años…-"No puede ser…"

Caminar erguido era todo lo que le quedaba.

Al llegar a su casa se encontró con Nero. El pequeño bebé había construido una fortaleza con los libros de la señora Phill. 

-Dante… ¡Que haces, Nero! -se encontraba tan enfadado que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Nero no quiso recibir ni una sola cucharada de papilla de su mano. Lo intentó cargar, pero comenzó a llorar. Le trajo sus carritos, pero los rechazó.

Esperó al lado de Nero, el bebé no deseaba ser cargado. No hasta que llegara Dante.

-Lo siento, se me hizo tarde…-con velocidad Dante subía las escaleras. 

-Estas manchando la casa…-

-Ahora lo limpio. -

Vergil no quería preguntarle porque razón tenía la ropa hecha jirones o porqué razón sus mangas y botas tenían una masa viscosa color sangre. Era sangre.

En fin… Eran tantos detalles que le fastidiaban de Dante.

Él era su opuesto perfecto.

Todos eso detalles llegaban a la noche convertidos en abismos infinitos. ¿Por que se sentía así junto a su hermano?

-Ven Nero… Come tu papilla…-Dante en unos minutos logró bañar y dar de comer a Nero. El bebé alegre se sentó junto a sus carritos, jugaba deslizándolos por debajo del fuerte hecho de libros.

-Dónde estabas? -

-Con Lady…-Dante sacó un fajo de billetes enorme de su mochila. -Traje esto…-

Recordó los quince dólares que ganó ese día. 

Al dormir pensó en aquel abismo, la cálida sonrisa de su madre al llevarlos a la cama, las hermosas rosas que su padre cortaba para llevárselas, el césped bajo sus pies cuando salía a correr con Dante, el bosque, las sombras, los hombres con túnicas, el fuego.

Vergil estaba paralizado cuando abrió los ojos. Su piel cubierta de gotas de sudor temblaba, sus ojos lagrimeaban. Sintió su pecho cerrado, no podía respirar. No podía sentir nada más que la oscuridad a su alrededor.

-Vergil… Tuviste una pesadilla? -la pequeña mano de Dante alcanzó la suya bajo las mantas. -Te asustó algo? -

En su pesadilla aparecieron ilustraciones terroríficas de un libro. No comprendía muy bien que sucedía, pero le aterraba pensar en aquellos monstruos tan horribles, como el perro de tres cabezas.

-No te preocupes, hermanito. -Dante sacó, por debajo de su cama, una espada de madera toscamente tallada. -Lo venceré y nunca volverá...Nos tendrá miedo…-

-Pero… Pero… somos muy pequeños. -

-No importa… no te voy a dejar solo con él. Tendrán que vencernos…Mira hice una también para ti. -

-Dante… ¿Por qué me cuidas? -

-Te sientes mejor? -la leche tibia lo dejo atontado. Dante lo vio temblando y salió corriendo para traerle leche con miel. Los dos estaban recostados sobre la cama mirando al techo de su pequeña habitación en medio de aquella desconocida ciudad. 

Seguían siendo tan pequeños.

-Porque somos dos…-Dante le sonrió en la noche. Aún en la oscuridad podía distinguir en su sonrisa los dos curiosos colmillos.

Reconoció aquella sonrisa en el trabajo, junto a Doppio y al ver a Nero. Mostraba una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad con calma a quién se cruzaba por su camino. Para Dante no era necesario hablar para hacer sonreír a todo quién se le acercara.

Mirándose al espejo notó la nula expresividad en su rostro. Sonreír tenía por resultado en un susto para el pequeño Nero.

Al fin y al cabo, Dante era Dante.

Y él era Vergil.

Al llegar a casa encontró el piso cubierto de barro y hojas. Pensó en la procedencia de esa suciedad, no habían muchos parques en la ciudad. Al buscar a Dante se encontró con él durmiendo con las botas y el saco aún puesto. Ensuciaba el sofá. Nero estaba recostado en la alfombra junto a un fuerte construido de libros, había papilla por todos lados y cuando quiso servirse un vaso de leche, la encontró caducada.

-Dante! -asustó a Nero por gritar tan fuerte. El pequeño comenzó a llorar. No le importaba, Nero podía querer más a Dante. Era completamente su opuesto, así que difícilmente lo querría a él. Todo el mundo podía querer más a Dante porque nadie conocía el desastre que era, que dejaba sus botas sucias, que llenaba de barro el baño, que dejaba vencer la comida y que desordenaba todo lo que encontraba.

-Porque estas molesto? -Dante se levantó al escuchar a Nero llorar.

Vergil solo volteó y salió del cuarto. No se había quitado el saco, solo cruzo la sala y salió a la calle. Sintió la noche tan fría como el día que llegó.

Dio un par de pasos antes de comenzar a correr a cualquier dirección, no quería volver. Nero podía seguir sobreviviendo con él lejos, seguramente estaría más tranquilo y feliz. 

Una noche igual a esta, en condiciones más favorables con un clima más amigable, Vergil salió corriendo fuera de su casa. Enfadado con Dante, pensó que no podía soportarlo un segundo más en su espacio. Dante, en el otro lado del jardín, cavaba un hoyo.

Vergil trepó un árbol. En la cima, Dante no podría llegar a él.

Lloraba de rabia. No entendía como Dante podía ser tan descuidado, torpe y estúpido.

Manchó su libro con una masa viscosa negra en forma esférica. Vergil, alterado por ver su libro destruido, aplastó la bola con otro libro. Ambos salieron de la casa llorando.

No quería escucharlo. Quería alejarse lo máximo posible de él.

Desde aquel árbol podía ver a Dante cavando un hoyo en la tierra. Descuidado y enérgico, parecía lastimarse cargando las piedras para sacarlas del hueco.

Abrazaba los restos de su hermoso libro de ilustraciones, ahora cubierto en líquido negro. Desde el día de la pesadilla buscaba ilustraciones de guerreros. Quería mostrárselos a Dante, había investigado mucho sobre como debían lucir las espadas y las armaduras que debían usar para enfrentarlos. Su hoja con dibujos detallados también había sido perjudicada.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que su padre los llevara a ambos de regreso a casa. Eva los metió en la bañera sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Aun compartiendo aquel reducido espacio, Dante ni Vergil se dirigían la mirada. Fueron aseados y correctamente vestidos con sus pijamas azul y rojo. Los dos fueron llevados a su cama.

-No voy a dormir con él…-Dante se recostó en la esquina derecha de la cama. -Mamá, dile que no cruce esa línea. -

-Mamá dile que nunca lo haré…-

-Mamá dile que nunca volveré a dirigirle la palabra…-

-Mamá…-

-Basta…-Eva pronunció esa palabra con mucha seriedad. Asustó a ambos. La mirada los dejo indefensos. -Van a hablar…-

-No…-Vergil estaba a punto de llorar. -Él destruyó mi investigación sobre los monstruos. ¡Pronto iba a llegar a algo! -

-Pero yo había moldeado un monstruo lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a todos esos monstruos feos y ahora esta aplastado…-

-Mi investigación está perdida… Ahora moriré y perderé y me comerán…-

-El monstruo nos defendería. Tenía dos brazos fuertes y giraba para aplastarlo todo. Además, tenía un ojo que lanzaba fuego…-

-Hice dibujos sobre las armas para enfrentar a esas criaturas del libro…-

-Mi monstruo se podía invocar …-

-Para derrotar…-

-Ganarle…-

Eva empezó a reír. Acarició las cabezas de ambos, limpió sus lágrimas. Los dos se acercaron a ella para abrazarla. Ambos seguían aterrados por los monstruos cuando discutieron sobre las ilustraciones del libro de Vergil, así que Eva decidió guardarlas en un lugar alejado hasta terminar los preparativos para su futuro combate.

-Ustedes irán solos a esa lucha… Aprendan a arreglar las cosas…-Eva hablaba con tranquilidad. Vergil le quiso preguntar por qué razón ella no iba a destruirlos esa misma noche. -Sino Dante terminará viviendo en un hoyo y Vergil encima de un árbol.

Sentado en el banco del parque sintiendo el peso de las gotas caer sobre su cuerpo recordó que su mamá ya no los acompañaba. Pensar en ella dolía enormemente, pensar vivir en lo alto de un árbol tampoco lo sentía viable. Vivir en un hueco sonaba terrible. Pero Dante en ese momento estaba en un hueco.

Se levantó de la silla dirigiéndose a la panadería más cercana. Pidió un pastel de queso y fresa para llevar. Y leche. Lo empacaron en una bonita caja con un listón. Tomó un tranvía hacía la calle de su casa. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Dante limpiando el suelo. Nero sentado sobre la mesa, todavía manchado con papilla, lloraba. La habitación se veía deplorable. 

-Vergil…-Dante estaba sorprendido de verlo. No decía nada, parecía costarle encontrar las palabras.

-Está bien. Traje cheesecake de fresa. Y leche…-

-Bebámosla ahora. Nero… quieres? -

El pequeño bebé lloraba llamando a la leche. 

-No hasta terminar de limpiar. -Vergil sintió que habló con seriedad. -Hasta ese momento nadie comerá. -

Su actitud fuerte llevó a Dante a limpiar las manchas de sus botas y a lavarlas. Asearon toda la habitación y la cocina de la señora Phil, quién se encontraba actualmente de vacaciones. Reordenaron los libros, sacaron la basura y todos tomaron un baño caliente. Sorprendentemente Nero no se quejó al estar en brazos de Vergil, pues lo miraba cómo si aprobara todo lo que hacía. Mañana era su día libre, por eso pudieron quedarse hasta tarde limpiando.

Ya en pijama sobre la cama, ambos bebían un vaso de leche. Nero estaba aún en los brazos de Vergil. Se veía bastante calmado. 

-Cántale una canción para dormir… Puedes hacerlo? -

-Claro…-

Oh won't you show me the way

Oh won't you show me the way

I want you day after day

Vergil soñó con aquel fuerte que construyeron en el cuarto hecho con cajas. Hicieron armaduras con cartón y las espadas de madera de Dante fueron coloreadas. Ambos se sentían preparados para aquella batalla. Felices, jugaban a construir pequeños monstruos de plastilina que derrotaban fácilmente.

-Este se llamará Nightmare. Estará aquí para protegernos…-Vergil le puso un nombre que creyó adecuado para un monstruo cíclope con brazos largo y consistencia moldeable.

A mediodía Dante se levantó para encontrarlos durmiendo aún, en pijama. Vergil se sentía recientemente más tranquilo con Nero al lado, pensó, así que ambos al disfrutaban de su compañía. Decidió dejarlos dormir… de hecho Dante quería dormir unas horas más. Había sido una semana agotadora. 


	5. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nota de Autor: Estoy trabajando en Fanarts para este Fanfic en mi cuenta de Instagram 🌟🌟🌟 @misei_sr

Capítulo 5: Faith

Vergil estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando Doppio llegó a la cocina.

-Estoy tan cansado. Y me duele la cabeza- Sin ningún tipo de reparo bostezó provocando el enrojecimiento de sus ojos. Tal vez ya estaban rojos antes que llegara.

-Gilver… Necesitas algo? -

Vergil negó con la cabeza. Sólo estaba lavando los vasos y platos de la cocina. 

Ambos voltearon a ver la ventana. El sol salía después de un largo invierno.

-Por qué estas tan cansado? - a Vergil en realidad no le importaba la vida de Doppio, pero dejarlo sin respuesta le parecía una actitud de una persona maleducada.

-Ayer me gradué de la universidad. -

Vergil se sorprendió. Lo había dicho como si se tratara de algo tan trivial como salir a hacer las compras o dar un paseo al parque.

-Y al idiota de mi roomie se le ocurrió hacer una fiesta…- se reía para sí.

-Y de…? -

-Él estaba solo en el departamento con la música tan fuerte. Me dio un ataque de nervios. Entré corriendo y me lo encontré completamente dormido en el piso. -

-Y…? -Vergil ya había sido interrumpido, no sabía cuándo él se callaría y lo dejaría hablar. Decidió asentir.

-Había torta y se le ocurrió jugar con una bomba de confetti. La explotó cerca de nosotros. Perdí el conocimiento y me desperté cuando la policía había llegado. -

-Dijeron: “Vinimos por el tiroteo.” En fin, todos comimos torta. Me sorprende que sea tan estúpido y aun así tenga tantos títulos. -

-Títulos? -

-Sí…Yo me gradué en economía, ahora me sirve porque trabajamos en un negocio juntos. Pero él es ingeniero, economista, tiene un grado en marketing y programación. - abrió su lonchera para comer unos pequeños wafles con forma de sapo. Le costaba creer que alguien como Doppio fuera mucho mayor que él.

-Tú vas a la universidad? - le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

-No. -Vergil no sabía bien qué decirle. Jamás se lo había planteado. Esas ideas le eran imposibles debido a su tiempo encerrado y no tener ni el nivel secundario completo. No sabía si Dante había terminado la escuela. -Cómo puedo ir? -

-Oh…- siguió mirándolo fijamente. Desde que se conocieron Doppio daba le impresión de juzgarlo y asumir cosas de él a través de sus conversaciones.

-Acabaste la secundaria? -

-No. -Vergil de pronto reparó que tenía mucha vergüenza. Pensar en su falta de educación a su edad lo hizo sentir terriblemente mal, casi pudo sentir la decepción de sus padres al responder con una negativa a esa pregunta. Miró a todos los lados intentando cubrir su incomodidad cuando Doppio lo tomó de los hombros.

Para ser un joven tan pequeño tenía más fuerza que el humano normal.

-Yo tampoco. -le sonrió.

Doppio pasó a contarle su experiencia. Era un niño huérfano criado en un convento bastante pobre, apenas pudiendo enseñarle a leer y escribir. Por su cuenta estudió y dio el examen general en el que tuvo una calificación altísima. Con ello la universidad le permitió rendir el examen de admisión e ingresó para economía. Luego le comentó que su roomie entró a los 12 años por una prueba de IQ y un examen de aptitud.

-Como te digo… Es posible…-

Procedió a explicarle acerca de los documentos que necesitaba. También sacó su laptop para enviarle formularios y diversos documentos.

-Tu nombre completo…-

-Gilver… Sparda…-

-Edad? -

-21…-

-Lugar de nacimiento? -

Vergil le dijo los datos exactos que su hermano había escrito para él.

Doppio sonrió para sí.

-No creo nada de lo que me has contado desde que te conozco. Pero tú tampoco deberías creerme, ¿no? No creo que mientas, pero tampoco creo que digas la verdad. ¿Por eso si te dijera que paso el rato aquí mientras mi negocio es una mafia … Tampoco me creerías no? -

Vergil pensó que su tono cambió a la seriedad completa al pronunciar su última línea. ¿Le estaba cuestionando su verdad? ¿Conocía su identidad? Pensó que podría acabar con él en unos segundos invocando su espada.

-Tranquilo… Yo me callo, tú te callas… aunque en teoría no sabes nada, ¿no? -

Vergil sintió una especie de complicidad con el amable joven. Se preguntó que tanto alguien cómo él podría ocultar. 

-Te puedo ayudar. -

Al salir del restaurante por la noche, Dante y Vergil se despidieron de Doppio. Dante estaba bastante distraído leyendo los avisos gratis de la tienda cuando una limosina enorme pasó al lado de Doppio. Dos hombres en traje bajaron y lo vistieron con un saco, recogieron sus cosas y le encendieron un cigarrillo. Del auto salió una persona muy alta llevando un fedora, cargaba en sus manos un bastón dándole un aspecto extravagante. Su traje de rayas y su cabello amarrado en una cola lo asombraron. Tenía el cabello rosado, igual al de Doppio. Ambos lo miraron de vuelta. Habían descubierto que los estaba observando. De pronto, Doppio le guiñó un ojo. Todos se subieron al auto y rápidamente se marcharon.

Era verdad, no sabía nada. Prefería no saberlo. Doppio lo ayudaría y si estaba en su capacidad, él lo ayudaría también.

Vergil y Dante regresaron a su cuarto. Ese día terminarían de empacar sus pertenencias para comenzar la mudanza. Finalmente habían encontrado un departamento perfecto para ambos en el centro de la ciudad. Dos habitaciones grandes, un cuarto para Nero, una gran sala y un piano. Vergil pago al contado todo el precio así que ya podía considerarlo su casa. Con el dinero de Dante (no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde lo sacaba) podía pagar todos los servicios, comida y alguna cosa que necesitaran. Además, ahora podrían dormir en camas separadas y Vergil no tendría que levantarse o acostarse al horario de Dante. Sintió tanta paz.

-Chicos, le traje leche chocolatada. -

Ambos agradecieron. Vergil llevó a Nero a su cama. Mañana se mudaría y Nero no tendría dónde dormir hasta que acabaran de desplazar todo. 

-Duérmete. -

El pequeño cerró los ojos.

-Vergil! ¡Eso es genial! Puedes hacer que Nero se duerma muy rápido. -Dante caminaba alegremente alrededor de él limpiando los muebles. -Ya no necesita que le cante…-

-Tendrás que hacerlo de todos modos. A veces no me hace caso. -

Su hermano le sonrió. Vergil también se sentía muy alegre sólo que no sabía cómo expresarlo.

-Los extrañaré mucho, chicos…-la señora Phil los abrazó a ambos. -Me tengo que ir muy temprano así que no nos veremos. Me agradó mucho conocerlos y espero que les vaya bien. -

Ambos agradecieron.

Antes de dormir, Dante estaba leyendo unos avisos en el periódico. Vergil sacó la laptop que compartía por el momento con Dante y vio los muchos correos que había recibido de Doppio. Cientos de formularios e información de carreras y universidades en la zona. 

Dentro de la habitación aparecieron dos presencias rodeando a Vergil.

-Ya pensaste en qué estudiar? -una voz chillona hablaba y al mismo tiempo se escuchaba un aleteo cansado.

-Qué es similar a literatura? -una voz amigable le respondió. La persona tenía un tono muy bajo al hablar y parecía cansado.

-Pues… mejor piensa en la gente exitosa que conoces. -un griffo de alas azules se recostó en la cama junto a su hermano. -Como ese tal…-

-Como el señor Dio? -el joven desgarbado de cabello negro y pelo largo se sentó también junto a al griffo. - Abogado? -

De la oscuridad se asomó una pantera que se recostó en el suelo. Apareció también un ojo junto a ella. Aquella luz sólo se mantuvo sostenido en el aire unos segundos antes de dispersarse.

-No creo que quieras quedarte trabajando en el restaurante el resto de tu vida…-la voz chillona del griffo lo increpó. -Piensa rápido. -

-Creo que leyes está bien… Debemos decírselo a Dante. -el joven parecía entusiasmado.

-No creo que se oponga. Siempre ha estado de acuerdo con lo que haces…-el griffo le respondió un poco desinteresado. -Sólo pregúntale…-

-Estás hablando de hace cinco años… Bueno… le preguntaré. -el joven desgarbado respondió y tanto él como el griffo desparecieron.

Vergil volteó a ver a Dante, quien estaba echado en la cama ojeando una revista.

-Dante… quiero ir a la universidad…-

Los ojos de Dante se abrieron de par en par. Lo miró asombrado.

-Puedo ayudarte con algo? -parecía que estaba conteniendo mucha emoción. -Yo… yo cuidaré a Nero. O…-

-Está bien… Sólo necesito nuestros documentos. Los mismos que usamos para el banco y la inscripción de Nero…-

Dante sacó una maleta de archivos. Se los ofreció a Vergil emocionado.

-Parece que está feliz por ti…- V, aquel joven, se acercó a Dante. -Es muy alegre…-

A pesar de todo, siempre lo ha sido.

…

Hace muchos años, en un tiempo lejano y del cual apenas tenía memoria, se recordaba a sí mismo, en medio de la sala de una enorme casa, bailando.

Recordaba correr de un lado al otro, mover su cabeza de un lado al otro, mover sus brazos en todas las direcciones, saltar y cantar al ritmo de la música. 

-Causa I gotta have faith! -

Vergil a su lado imitaba los movimientos del video en la televisión, aunque de alguna forma más elegantes y mejor calculados. 

Ambos estaban saltando y bailando mientras la música seguía sonando. Dante podía recordar cada uno de los sonidos producidos y los reproducía en su mente.

-Espera Dante, cuida más tus movimientos. -

Vergil podía seguir a la perfección al hombre bailando en la televisión e intentaba mostrarle a Dante como moverse adecuadamente. 

Pero él sólo quería jugar.

-Estás fallando demasiado…-Vergil se sentó en la alfombra mientras los videos se seguían reproduciendo. Ahora había otra banda cantando. Dante conocía la canción pues recordaba a la perfección el orden en los discos de su mamá. Cada banda, cada nombre, la melodía e incluso las letras. En ocasiones no era capaz de entender las palabras, pero las repetía en su mente cuando tenía que cantarlas. Eran mezclas muy divertidas de escuchar y cantar. Y bailar. A Vergil le gustaba imitar los movimientos de las personas en los videos.

\- ¿Mira Dante, has visto lo mucho que puede flexionarse? -

Dante maravillado veía a las bailarinas de ballet saltando. Con sus esbeltos cuerpos levantaban sus brazos y lograban hacer giros sobre sus pies.

Vergil se levantó e intentó imitarlas. Pudo seguir dos o tres pasos, pero luego cayó al suelo.

-Hahahahah…-Dante se reía. -Hermano te caíste! -

-Silencio. -rápidamente Vergil se enderezaba y volvía a repetir los mismos pasos. Dante continuó mirándolo maravillado.

Vergil era impresionante.

Ese mismo día Dante y Vergil jugaban en su cuarto. Dante construyó un fuerte usando cajas, cartones y juguetes para hacerlos caballeros. La fortaleza era alta y la rodeaban varios guerreros que ayudarían a Dante a derrotar a los enemigos. Se puso una manta roja con la que imitaba una capa y esperó a Vergil. De pronto vio que su hermano estaba distraído escribiendo en unas hojas.

-Que haces? -Dante lo abrazó por detrás.

-Déjame, Dante…-Vergil parecía muy concentrado.

-Wow, Vergil! ¿Eso… eso lo hiciste tú? -

Había garabatos que Dante simplemente no podía comprender. Le parecían bonitos a pesar de estar formados de líneas torcidas y marcas de presión sobre el papel.

-Eso lo escribí yo! -Vergil miró al papel con orgullo. -Dice Vergil… está escrito mi nombre ahí. -

-Ohh… yo también quiero escribir mi nombre…-Dante se sentó a su lado y en un papel hizo un garabato. Era una línea recta. Intentó recordar algo para comenzar a trazar su nombre cuando.

“¡Oh, no sé escribir!”

Dante se rio tanto al contemplar la hoja con una línea recta. Sobre ella dibujo un demonio rojo con cuernos y alas grandes. Orgulloso, se lo mostró a su hermano.

-Ahí dice "Dante"-le parecía razonable.

-Es sólo un dibujo. -

-Bueno, es mi nombre y yo creo que así se escribe. -

Vergil tampoco sabía cómo se escribía “Dante”, pero estaba seguro que no se escribía con un dibujo de trazos rojos.

Tomó ambas hojas y las pegó encima del castillo de cartón.

-Somos dueños de este castillo. -

Dante asintió.

-Esta vez yo seré el rey y tú vas a ser el enemigo. -

-Yo seré el dragón. -

Tal vez soñó con todos esos recuerdos porque Vergil empezaría a ir a la universidad. Iba a hacer algo impresionante.

Al día siguiente, Dante cargó a Nero por toda la casa para que se despidiera de su primer hogar. 

\- ¡Adiós, alfombra! -

La pequeña voz de Nero balbuceaba palabras. A pesar de eso, Dante les encontraba sentido.

-Adiós cunita de Nero! -

Su boquita de bebé balbuceaba y luego se reía. Nero era redondo y su voz muy risueña. Dante no pudo evitar abrazarlo y reírse también.

En el fondo no quería irse, le costó mucho adaptarse a esa casa y ahora tendría que comenzar de nuevo.

"Bueno…Es lo que hay…"

Había mucho trabajo para hacer ese día. Movieron las cajas al taxi que alquilaron, bajaron sus pertenencias y viajaron aproximadamente veinte minutos hacía su nuevo departamento.

Lo primero que hicieron fue montar adecuadamente la cuna de Nero y probar los baños. Lo bañaron y lo vistieron con la ropa nueva después de alimentarlo. Pusieron la cama de Nero en el cuarto pequeño. Le dejaron un par de juguetes, no querían que se aburriera, pero tampoco podrían prestarle atención. Ellos necesitaban tener todo listo para ese día. 

-Ya llegué…-Lady vino con el carro de mudanza con los nuevos muebles. Dante se alegró tanto con el sofá convertible en cama, la televisión y su consola de videojuegos que no pudo evitar traer a Nero a mostrarle sus compras.

Ella vino a ayudarlos con la instalación de la casa, pues tenía los contactos para que le trajeran los muebles. También trajo pizza además de varios dulces.

-Hey… te traje esto…-Lady procedió a entregarle un latte a Vergil. 

Vergil recibió la bebida.

-Gracias…-

Dante se alegraba que su amiga se estuviera llevando mejor con su hermano.

\- ¿Entonces postularás a la universidad, Vergil? -

-Así es… Quiero poder trabajar. No creo que nuestros ahorros duren para siempre. -Vergil parecía muy decidido en sus palabras.

-Creo que es genial que Vergil quiera estudiar. Él es muy listo. -dijo Dante mordisqueando un trozo de pizza.

-Suena bien… Suerte…-Lady no dijo ni una palabra más.

Una de las tardes, días después de la mudanza, le llegó un mensaje de Lady. El texto se trataba de una hora y la ubicación de un lugar. Dante estaba descansando junto a Nero. Aquel día le había enseñado algunos de sus nuevos juegos y le había leído dos pequeños cuentos con dibujos impresionantes.

Al ver el mensaje supo que tendría que alistarse y salir pronto. Dejaría a Nero con Vergil, quien llevaba ya muchas semanas estudiando sin descanso.

Acarició la cabeza de Nero cuando escuchó un pequeño bostezo.

-Debes dormir para que tu papá pueda estudiar bien…-

Nero siempre parecía entenderlo. No sabía porque, pero desde jugar con sus juguetes, colorear y escuchar música, Dante sentía que él comprendía sus pasatiempos y se divertía observando. 

Esta vez debía entender que no debía molestar a Vergil.

Cuando marcó el reloj la medianoche, Dante salió a la calle.

…

-Cómo te digo, este cliente es asombroso…-ambos se habían montado en la moto de Lady. Dante la estaba conduciendo pues ella se había torcido el tobillo durante su trabajo de esa noche. Siempre se exigía mucho más de lo que su cuerpo podía. A Dante le preocupaba. 

-Nos pagaron el doble de lo que esperaba…-

Pero también la respetaba mucho. Jamás vio a un humano con tanta fuerza y determinación. Él tenía un estilo más tranquilo, sólo se divertía apuntando a las equis que dibujaba su mente sobre los demonios o recordando las lecciones de esgrima aprendidas en su infancia.

-Tal vez necesitaban mucho que acabáramos con la plaga. -le sonrió.

-Dobla en esa esquina… vamos a comer algo. Yo invito. -

Dante amaba esas palabras. En el pasado difícilmente podía comer algo pagado por su cuenta, se tenía que contentar con los residuos de las calles. Existían esas maravillosas veces en las que las personas le tenía un poco de piedad para invitarle algo de comer. Pero no podía olvidar la felicidad que le provocaban esas palabras en el pasado.

"Pero eso ya no es así."

Decidió invitarle a Lady algo también.

Hicieron fila en un restaurante de comida rápida abierta las 24 horas. Cualquier persona se sorprendería con el tipo de gente que frecuentaba aquellos negocios a las 3 de la mañana. Parecía como si hicieran desaparecer una cantidad de personas determinada de cualquier sitio aleatorio de toda la ciudad y las aparecieran en aquel lugar. Por ejemplo, un hombre alto, muy alto con traje largo embarrado de barro en las mangas y los zapatos esperaba su comida frente a él. 

-Risotto… el jefe dice que se hace tarde…-un hombre alto de cabello largo lo llamó desde la puerta.

-Son demasiados cupones! -dijo aquel hombre.

-Dice que mejor pedimos delivery! Dáselos al chico detrás tuyo y ven. Corre… Dice que se nos acaba el tiempo. -

El hombre alto volteó a verlo. Le sonrió y amablemente le ofreció toda la comida ya pagada que estaban a punto de traerle. Se despidió con una venia y desapareció con su compañero tan rápido como terminaron su corta charla.

"Ya no necesito esta suerte." pensó Dante. “Pero gracias igual…"

Nunca supo a quién le hablaba. Pero siempre se sentía escuchado. Dentro de él, o tal vez fuera, alguien muy amable lo comprendía y lo cuidaba. 

-Lady… El hombre de allá nos regaló todo. -

-Wow…-

Dante y Lady se dispusieron a devorar las varias hamburguesas, los helados, panqueques, gaseosa y papas fritas. Podría considerar que había sido un buen día.

-Entonces… Tu hermano no acabó la escuela…-

-Tampoco yo, -Dante intentaba recordar lo que había sucedido en aquel tiempo. -Sucedieron muchas cosas…-

Se perdió en sus pensamientos intentando recordar y no hacerlo.

-Creo que deberíamos estar ahí… ¿La gente de verdad te cree que tienes 21? -

-Es porque soy alto y me veo fuerte… Los papeles me funcionan. ¿Tú fuiste a la escuela? -

Dudó un poco antes de responderle.

-No… abandoné mi casa hace casi 7 años. Desde ahí trabajo como puedo…Sin embargo tengo maneras únicas de ganarme la vida… Cómo no tenemos competencia no deberíamos preocuparnos. -

Esa respuesta fue muy cortante.

-Bueno… Creo que sólo fui los primeros años, pero luego tuve que dejarla…-

-Por…-

-Soy muy tonto…-Dante lo dijo de una manera muy natural, como si dijera un aspecto trivial sobre él como su cabello blanco o sus ojos azules.

-No deberías decir eso…-Lady lo miraba directamente ahora. -Quiero decir… Trabajas y ganas dinero. Cuidaste a Nero cuando Vergil te abandonó. Conseguiste sobrevivir años solo. Si lo dices así es como si estuvieras insultándote…-

Dante se encontró mirando fijamente el ojo rojo de Lady. Se pudo ver reflejado en él. Tomó unas papas y se las llevó a la boca.

-Es que… Vergil sí es inteligente. -

Dante procedió a contarle las hazañas de su hermano.

-Sabe cómo dormir a Nero, lee libros muy complicados y puede mantenerse despierto resolviendo problemas. -Dante estaba emocionado. -Es muy hábil para recordar fechas y datos. Leyó mucho para poder cuidar de Nero y darle una buena alimentación. Vergil es muy genial! -

-Suena como algo que podría hacer cualquier persona. -

Dante negó con la cabeza. Su hermano era impresionante. Siempre podía cumplir sus metas.

-Ahora postulará a la universidad y seguramente entrará. Es muy inteligente. -

"Mi hermano es el mejor."

Cuando eran pequeños, recordaba Dante, eran similares de pies a cabeza. Iguales como dos hojas del mismo árbol, así los había descrito su madre.

Dante recordaba ver a su hermano y tener la percepción de su propia apariencia. Por esa razón le parecía tan divertido tener un gemelo.

Pasó la página para ver otras fotografías.

Recordaba gatear y abarcar gran parte del espacio de su cuarto jugando. Su hermano se quedaba más a un lado observando su alrededor. Dante quiso preguntarle qué era lo que tanto observaba en ese momento, pero…

¡No sabía hablar!

Se rio para sí. Le encantaba reírse.

En la siguiente página había más imágenes de ellos.

Su mamá siempre le contaba como jugaban los dos de bebé y lo mucho que Dante se divertía rodando. Cada uno llevaba una ropa hecha a la medida color rojo y azul. Dante, sentado en las piernas de su madre, pensaba que pudo adivinar los colores preferidos de sus hijos desde su nacimiento. Tal vez ella leía mentes.

"O lo hizo para que yo supiera quien eran!" la voz de su padre sonó en su mente. Todos contemplaban un viejo álbum de fotos.

"Desde dónde debería contarle a Lady?"

Fue más adelante en sus recuerdos.

-Vergil baila! -

-Uh? -Lady lo miró sorprendida.

-No… quiero decir… Vergil aprendió a leer y a escribir por su cuenta! -

Dante recordaba que desde pequeños habían comenzado a desarrollar diferencias. Vergil podía pasarse horas frente a libros grandes repitiendo las palabras en una hoja de papel, mientras Dante prefería marcar las paredes de colores que encontraba. Dante prefería recolectar hojas del jardín para juntarlas en su colección de bichos y piedras extrañas mientras Vergil prefería sentarse en el despacho de su papá a mirarlo trabajar. Dante prefería ensuciarse de pies a cabeza trepando árboles, cavando hoyos y construyendo sus propias herramientas. Vergil por el contrario prefería sentarse a observar más libros de ilustraciones.

-Mira Vergil! -Dante traía muchos bichos en sus manos. -Encontré este… Es muy raro. -

-Dante… Noooo-Vergil estaba a punto de llorar. -Eso… esta sucio…-

-Pero luce divertido… Míralo bien. -

Vergil lo había contemplado lo suficiente. Trajo un pote transparente y le recomendó guardar a sus mascotas ahí.

Dante asintió.

Su madre los obligaba a bañarse siempre. Dante a veces prefería no hacerlo y continuar jugando entre los matorrales y trepar árboles cada vez más altos. Vergil en ocasiones lo acompañaba, pero no se atrevía a ir tan alto.

Su padre tenía que traerlos de la cima del árbol para poder bañarlos. A veces Dante se abrazaba muy fuerte al árbol para que no se lo llevaran. 

Igual terminaban en el baño y luego en pijama. Dante nunca pudo cumplir su sueña de vivir en el bosque junto a todas aquellas cosas fascinantes.

-Mira esto Dante…-

Vergil había traído un libro enorme con ilustraciones coloridas de varios bichos y pequeños animales del bosque.

-Ese… ¡¡¡A ese lo atrapé yo hoy!!!-

-Sí… Mira es muy interesante…-

Dante escuchaba a su hermano contarle mucha información sobre su insecto.

"Los fásmidos son un orden de insectos neópteros, conocidos comúnmente como insectos palo e insectos hoja…"

Dante siempre estaba ansioso para que fuera día de nuevo. Podría volver a salir a descubrir todo el fantástico exterior que había en aquel jardín que se había planteado como el mundo para él. Le dijo a su hermano que lo llevaría a ver las estrellas y las formas que tenían cuando las veía con detenimiento sobre el árbol. Pensaba en algún día poder volar tan alto y tocar una, guardarla en su bolsillo y llevársela a su mamá. Harían un collar bonito.

Él día siguiente su padre y su hermano lo encontraron con un pajarito entre las manos. Dante lo había atrapado antes que este cayera de su nido y estaba trepando para llevarlo a su nido de vuelta. 

"De nada, amigo."

Desde la altura de su nido Dante contempló hasta dónde su vista podía llegar. Lejos de todos los árboles que rodeaban su casa había techos esparcidos hacia el horizonte. Arriba nubes y más arriba el cielo azul.

Sintió deseos de volar.

Caminó lentamente hacía el borde cuando una ráfaga lo recogió.

Recordaba estar ahora en los brazos de su padre. ¿Podía él saltar tan alto? No lo pensó y bajo de sus hombros.

Más tarde jugaba con su hermano o preparaba comidas con su mamá. Le encantaba ayudarla a preparar pasteles mientras los tres cantaban las canciones del radio de su madre. También escuchaba las historias maravillosas que su padre le contaba a él y a Vergil. A veces jugaban a ser ellos mismos los monstros de las historias de su padre. Dormía temprano para levantarse a seguir jugando al día siguiente.

Por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando le dijeron que comenzaría a ir a la escuela.

-Y que vamos a hacer ahí? -preguntó Dante.

-Aprender a leer… escribir y esas cosas…-le respondió Vergil mientras leía un libro. -Ya casi cumplimos 7 años… Mamá dice que debemos ir…-

-Y podré jugar ahí? -

-Hay tiempo para todo…-Eva vistió a Dante con un pequeño saco. Estaba acomodándolo para que este a su medida.

Su hermano, Vergil, ya podía hacerse el listón en el cuello.

-Corbata, Dante…-

-No me gusta…-Dante comenzó a moverse angustiado. -Me gusta mi ropa suave… ¿No puedo ir así? -

-Es el reglamento…-

Dante estaba muy disgustado.

-Tranquilo… Al menos podrás jugar en el recreo… Seguramente tienen árboles interesantes…-

Eva miró con severidad a Sparda. 

-Ok…-

Al menos podría encontrar algún bicho nuevo para su colección. 

Dante y Vergil caminaban de la mano en una fila mientras una amable señorita les indicaba el camino a sus padres. Dante se sentía realmente disgustado.

¡Y tenía muchas razones de estarlo! Lo obligaron a ponerse ese traje extraño que le fastidiaba la piel, tuvo que desayunar muy rápido y luego lo llevaron al auto. Eso era muy nuevo para él, jamás había salido de su casa antes. Le entró miedo cuando el auto empezó a moverse. 

Pero nada se comparó con el momento en que su mamá y su papá hicieron una seña con sus manos.

-Se están despidiendo, Dante. -

-No se van a quedar aquí? -

-No. -

Dante en desesperación salió corriendo hacía su mamá.

-Noooo… Mamá… no me dejes…-

-Volveré en unas horas…-

-Qué se supone que haré? -

-Estarás con Vergil y harás lo que te digan…-

Después de algunos minutos tratando de tranquilizarlo, Dante un poco disgustado, estaba sentado en una mesa similar a la de su casa. Era plástico, color verde. Dante sintió la textura pegajosa sobre la mesa.

Su hermano había tomado algunos libros de ilustraciones y los ojeaba. 

Dante observó a su alrededor para caer en cuenta de cuantos niños lo rodeaban. Todos tenían la misma altura que él y jugaban llevando cosas de un lado al otro. 

Hacían mucho ruido, era un ruido diferente al de la música de su mamá.

Era fastidioso.

La maestra estuvo hablando e hizo que ambos se levantaran a presentarse. Dante quería que quedara muy claro su nombre, así que, en su voz más fuerte gritó: "Dante!"

Los demás niños rieron.

"Eso se sintió extraño."

Todos voltearon a verlo. De pronto se sintió invadido. Los ojos de varias personas apuntaban directamente a él y cada uno de sus movimientos. El sonido de su respiración lo sintió tan fuerte como el de su corazón. Su maestra lo llevó para que se sentara.

Dante se aburrió mucho ese día. Todos los niños estaban sentados marcando colores en un papel, mientras él observaba la ventana. Había una rama y un pequeño pajarito aleteaba sus alas allá afuera. Aunque el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes él día estaba bastante iluminado.

Dante se levantó y salió caminando hacía el jardín. 

Apenas cruzó la puerta sintió una mano que lo detuvo. De pronto todos volvieron a mirarlo, incluso su hermano Vergil.

"Y ahora que hice?"

No podía salir. Para castigarlo lo sentaron en una esquina. No podía hacer algo para distraerse.

"Todos me están mirando."

No le gustaba.

Cuando llegó a su casa se pudo tranquilizar. Botó todo lo que llevaba puesto y salió corriendo al jardín. Atrapó algunas hojas bonitas para llevárselas a su mamá.

Saludó a su papá desde el árbol, Vergil lo miraba extrañado.

El día siguiente fue similar. Y el día siguiente y el día siguiente a ese día.

Debía sentarse muy quietecito a reescribir las líneas trazadas de la pizarra en su hoja de papel. Había crayones de colores, pero no debía pintar con ellos las paredes o el piso. También debía concentrarse en repetir aquello que la maestra decía una y otra vez. Pensándolo bien, y si se ponía a reflexionar sobre ello no eran tantas reglas. Sin embargo, todas ellas le impedían divertirse o jugar como lo hacía en su casa. No podía esperar para que lo dejaran salir a jugar al jardín.

-No Dante… vas a comer aquí…-la maestra sentó al pequeño niño en una de las mesas de la esquina. Vergil se sentó junto a él.

-Creo que no te dejaran salir de nuevo…-

Dante se sintió muy triste. No había sido buena idea traerle manzanas del árbol a las maestras.

Al pasar el tiempo Dante se dio cuenta que las reglas no eran la peor parte. Poco a poco empezaban a aparecer otro tipo de actividades. Ahora tenía que aprender cierto orden de símbolos y recitarlos para escribirlos en hojas de papel.

-Vergil, ese crayón tiene nombre! -

\- ¡Dante, es el nombre del color y debes pintar este espacio con él! -Vergil estaba sentado dándole instrucciones. -Cuál es tu favorito? -

-El parecido a las fresas! -

-Úsalo para escribir tu nombre…-

La mente de Dante se quedó tan en blanco como el papel frente a él.

-Yo…-

-D… Escribe una D…-

Dante miró la pizarra con las ilustraciones similares a la pronunciación de su nombre. Durante esos minutos vio como las líneas se torcían y se enredaban entre sí. Daba la impresión similar a alguno de sus garabatos. Debía concentrarse si quería llegar a algún lado con…

-Dante… D… A… N… T… E…-su hermano acabó la lección para él.

Le devolvió una sonrisa. Vergil era extraordinario porque podía escribir su nombre y él de Dante!

La siguiente vez no tuvo tanta suerte.

Esta vez la maestra le pidió que acabara antes de dejarlo salir al jardín. Aunque se concentró mucho y trato no pudo hacer más que un par de líneas en el papel blanco. La maestra no le dijo nada, solo se fue a otro salón.

Pasaban los días y Dante ya no podía salir al jardín con los demás niños. Lo dejaban ahí para que intentara hacer solo las lecciones como escribir su nombre muchas veces, marcar colores en una hoja, hacer pequeños dibujos. Tareas menores que Vergil podía hacer muy rápido y los demás niños podían acabar fácilmente. Pero él no. Todo terminaba haciéndose nudos y garabatos en su cabeza. La maestra siempre regresaba y veía las hojas muy extrañada. En un punto comenzó a ver los papeles blancos con desilusión

Esa misma palabra la escuchó de otra maestra sobre él.

Ya no salía al jardín. Ya no iba a comer con su hermano, sólo querían que hiciera todos esos trabajos imposibles para él. 

"Me estoy esforzando mucho…"

Los nombres de los colores se mezclaban en su cabeza. También las letras. Y mucho peor los números. 

"Me estoy quedando atrás de Vergil…"

Veía a su hermano salir del salón al jardín. Volteaba y lo esperaba. Pero él jamás podía levantarse para seguirlo. No podía acabar con los papeles, los cuales se amontonaban más y más sobre su mesa. 

"No puedo…"

La maestra le dijo a Vergil que se fuera al jardín.

"No… Vergil…"

Dante estaba solo en su pupitre mirando las hojas con terror. ¿Cómo era posible que todos los niños ya hubieran acabado? ¿Cómo podía ser que se le hiciera tan difícil? ¿Había algo malo en él?

Tendría que ser esa la respuesta.

-Mamá…-Dante lloraba desconsoladamente. -Ya no quiero ir a la escuela… Por favor…-

-Dante… Cálmate… ¿Qué pasó? -su madre sentada junto a él lo observaba extrañada.

-Dante ya no sale a comer… está confinado en el salón. -

-Por qué? - 

-Porque no termina sus deberes…-

Apenas Vergil explicó el problema Dante notó cambios en su alrededor. Su madre y su padre se sentaban junto a él por la tarde para hacerlo practicar. En la escuela no sólo venía Vergil o su maestra sino también otras personas. Se turnaban para ver su progreso.

Pero seguían sin resultados.

Había mucha gente disgustada frente a él. Parecían fastidiados y comentaban muchas cosas repitiendo su nombre. Su nombre junto a palabras de incomodidad, bajas, sutiles y tristes. Ojalá no tuviera que ser así. En su casa la situación continuaba, sólo que esta vez era su mamá, su papá y luego su hermano.

Vergil se durmió la vez que se quedaron trabajando en una lección hasta muy tarde. Dante no podía soportarlo. ¿Por qué era que su cabeza no podía entender las lecciones? Su cabeza no podía procesar lo que decían, mucho menos repetirlo. Su cabeza le dolía y lloraba cuando no lo veían. Sufría mucho, venía fuera de su ventana pensando que ya no podía salir a jugar en los árboles. Había mucho ruido.

"No puedo… Ya no quiero…"

Ver a su madre triste fue mucho más que una desilusión. Fue un evento trágico que destrozó el corazón de Dante. Y seguía sin entender por qué su cabeza no procesaba las palabras escritas. Se estaba convirtiendo en un martirio. 

"Me duele… Me duele mucho…"

Aunque esos momentos parecían estar inundados de ruido, recordaba a su hermano hablarle durante la noche.

-Sólo sigue intentando. Luego podrás salir a jugar. -

Y después en la escuela lo separaban de él. Los demás niños se iban con su hermano a hacer actividades fuera y él continuaba solo, junto a su mesa y los lápices.

Miró sus pequeñas manos. Había muchas lágrimas. No quería que su hermano lo dejara.

Ellos eran tan parecidos… ¿Entonces por qué él no podía? ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada? Por más que lo intentara se le hacía imposible. Veía a los niños salir y entrar al salón, continuar sus lecciones, irse a los otros salones con niños más grandes y sentarse. ¿En algún momento su hermano se iría con los niños más grandes? Dante se quedaría en esa mesa, para siempre… Sin poder entender nada… Sin ser capaz de continuar…

Dante se levantó y salió corriendo del salón.

…

"Estoy cansado…"

Podía ver a los árboles cubrir toda la distancia hacia el horizonte. Parado en la rama más alta del árbol más alto podía contemplar las estrellas más de cerca.

"Ojalá pudiera llevarle a mi mamá una estrella… Así no volverá a llorar…"

Saltó para ver si podía alcanzar alguna. Cada vez que saltaba estaban más lejos de él. Tomó un respiro antes de recostarse en la rama. 

El cielo era tan inmenso, lo hacía sentir tan pequeño. Las estrellas estaban mucho más arriba de lo que pensó.

"No van a bajar para mí."

En los últimos meses a Dante se le había negado tantas cosas. El jardín, a su mamá, a su papá, sus juguetes, trepar árboles, cantar, bailar, a Vergil.

"Todo se aleja de mí."

"Soy muy tonto…"

Dante lloró mucho. Miraba las estrellas, estiraba sus delgados brazos para tocarlas. Recordó el pajarito que salvó hace algún tiempo, no podía volar a su nido de vuelta. No era capaz.

Dante sintió más lágrimas en sus mejillas.

¿Podría él quedarse por siempre en el nido? Para así no tener que salir jamás.

"No deberías pensar así."

"Por qué?"

"Si no sales nunca no podrás volar."

"Y quién quiere volar?"

Dante estaba muy disgustado con la lógica de aquella voz. Él no tenía alas, jamás lo haría.

"Y qué hay de los árboles?"

"Y Vergil? ¿Y mamá? No quiero darles problemas...", los pensamientos de Dante se escuchaban más fuerte.

"Qué es lo que te molesta?"

Dante lloró.

"No puedo hacerlo. No puedo seguir a Vergil, aunque sea igual a mí no puedo."

"Me quedo atrás siempre, aunque intento, necesito que me lo explique… que me digan que hacer… o mi mamá o mi papá…"

"Luego están esas personas que me miran apenadas porque saben que me quedaré atrás… Y no me importa estar atrás…"

"No quiero quedarme solo."

"No quiero que Vergil se vaya…"

"Dante deletrea tu nombre…"

"D A N T E"

"Cuantos años tienes?" 

"Siete…" se lo indicó con ambas manos.

"Mira hacia abajo…"

Dante sintió vértigo. ¿En verdad había trepado tan alto?

"Creo que está bien… Antes no podrías haberlo hecho…"

"Pero no es mucho…"

"Pero es lo mejor que puedes…"

Dante estaba temblando.

"Deletrea Vergil…"

"V E R G I L"

"No que no podías nada?"

"Pero…"

Era el árbol más alto que había trepado. Sintió las astillas en su cuerpo y el dolor por las veces que se cayó. Pero jamás se había sentido tan sorprendido de sí mismo. 

Tal vez algún día podría bajar una estrella.

…

-Dante, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso…-su mamá lo abrazaba. Su papá y Vergil lo miraban sorprendidos.

El abrazó a su mamá de vuelta. Cerraba los ojos imaginando las estrellas. Volar hacía ellas y bajarlas. Pero al parecer tendría que trepar árboles y caerse.

-Y entonces que pasó? -

-Mis padres contrataron tutores especiales. Comenzaron a explicarme las cosas de una manera que pudiera entenderlas. Y poco a poco me fui nivelando…-Dante seguía comiendo papitas. -No alcance nivelarme completamente…-

-Me explicaron que a mí me costaría mucho hacer todas esas cosas. Pero que eventualmente podría… Por eso lo intentaba…-

-Mi mamá me dijo que si era lo mejor que podía hacer… Estaba bien…-

"Igual siempre necesitaría ayuda…"

Dante se levantó de la mesa junto a Lady para botar la basura. La ventana mostraba los primeros rayos de luz de la mañana. 

-Dante… ¿Te gusta trepar árboles? -

-Sí… Mucho… me hace feliz…-

Lady le devolvió una sonrisa.

Dante y Lady salieron del local. Dante la invitó a su departamento, le dijo que podrían descansar hasta la tarde y que no molestarían a Vergil. Que él estaba muy ocupado con sus estudios. 

-Debo regresar a casa… Tengo responsabilidades…-

Lady dejó a Dante en medio de una ciudad despertándose. Las personas iban de un lugar a otro muy apresuradas. Dante veía a trabajadores, estudiantes, universitarios, toda clase de persona con un destino fijo. Todos yendo a realizar actividades importantes que solo podían ser realizadas por ellos. Sintió de pronto tanta tristeza, dentro de él había un vacío.

-Dante… Estabas ahí! -Vergil había salido con Nero a la calle. Cargaba al pequeño bebé entre sus brazos. -Quise sacar a pasear a Nero temprano. -

Vergil notó a Dante triste, sus ojos brillantes parecían haberse perdido en alguna parte. Le sugirió ir a pasear al parque y le entregó a Nero en brazos. Tal vez así su hermano se estabilizaría.

Sentados en el parque, Dante contemplaba a las personas caminar. Algunas leían, otras hablaban entre ellas, otras comían. Vergil se preguntó qué era lo que Dante encontraba tan interesante en ellas. De pronto, Nero tiró de las mangas de Dante.

-Creo que quiere que lo cargues…-

Asintió para recogerlo en sus brazos.

-Hola, Nero… ¿Cómo estás? -

Nero lo miró apenado. Incluso el bebé se había dado cuenta de su estado de ánimo. Él bebé se abrazó a Dante.

-Parece triste…-

Dante empezó a tararéale una canción que había recorrido su mente toda la noche de ayer. Era una canción que solía bailar con su hermano, el recuerdo de la melodía lo hacía sonreír.

“Before this river becomes an ocean

Before you throw my heart back on the floor (I just got to have faith)

Oh, oh, baby, I reconsider my foolish notion

Well, I need someone to hold me but I'll wait for somethin' more…”

Vergil notó a Nero cambiar su expresión triste a reírse emocionado. El bebé se alegraba al escuchar a Dante cantar. Incluso algunas personas voltearon para escucharlo mejor. Vergil notó como las personas sonreían al ver esa imagen.

-Es impresionante que sepas como tratar con él…-

-Sólo hice lo que me hacía feliz… Pensé que se alegraría también…-

Dante parecía dubitativo.

-Quiero decir…-Vergil se aclaró la voz. -Es impresionante que pudieras cuidar de él…Y que lo sigas haciendo bien… Yo no puedo hacer lo mismo…-

Dante respondió negando con la cabeza.

-Pero Vergil, ahora él te abraza y te deja cargarlo. Además, sabes cómo alimentarlo y hacerlo dormir…-

-Pero tú lo haces feliz…-

Dante contempló al pequeño bebé que lo abrazaba con fuerza. Le devolvió el abrazo. 

Hace muchos años, recordaba, se encontraba cantando al lado de su madre. Sus manos se deslizaban a través de las teclas provocando hermosos sonidos. La voz de su madre era la más melodiosa del mundo.

De pronto algo fastidió a Dante.

Y no fue solo una vez, sino casi tres.

-Mamá…-dijo Dante un poco alterado. -Hay un error…-

\- ¿En qué, querido? -

Dante le pidió que repitiera la canción. Dante había visto y escuchado cientos de veces a su madre tocar el piano, así que rápidamente pudo encontrar el error.

-Puedo? -

Eva asintió.

Dante deslizó sus manos y las desplazó a través de las teclas con mucha habilidad. Reprodujo el sonido, esta vez con las notas corregidas, y luego se volvió a sentar al lado de su madre.

-Está bien? -

Su madre le dijo que continuara tocando. Lo que quisiera. Dante nunca se había sentido tan emocionado, amaba el sonido del piano y nunca lo había podido tocar antes, así que no notó como su mamá, su papá y su hermano Vergil lo miraban completamente maravillados.


End file.
